From Green to Black
by Ivin Artemis Draconis
Summary: HPDM slash. Harry does something that causes him to run away to knockturn alley. he meets and befriends draco and becomes a Dark Lord. i suck at summaries. features dark!evil!harry. COMPLETE! R
1. Reign of Green

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own naught of Harry Potter...if I did, then do you really think I'd be writing a _fan fiction_? All Harry Potter characters belong to the one and only JK Rowling (lucky her!!) So you can't sue me!!! HA!

This is a Dark!Evil!Harry fic, and is quite angsty!! Yay dark!evil!harry!!!

**Iviana:** Yay! I'm so happy! This is my first fan fic! jumps up and down

**Miku:** rolls eyes oh. my. gosh. could you _ever_ sit still?????

**Iviana:** laughs hahahahahahahaha!!! oooooh, Miku....you're so funny! anyway, my readers, Miku is my, erm, friend that helps me write this story...ignore her if she seems, depressed!!

**Miku:** death glares who you callin depressed, Miss I'm-So-Hyper-All-the-Bloody-Time?

**Iviana:** looks uncomfortable errr...maybe we should get on with the story, Miku-poo?

**Miku**: screeches DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

**Iviana:** oblivious to the daggers that are being glared at her and the murderous look on Miku's face Well, on with the story! waves

**_Warning: _**will contain bad language. also will contain some references to child-abuse. Also, there's a 98% chance that this will be slash. Yes...SLASH!!!!! As in M/M romance!! SLASH SLASH SLASH!!! Ya don't like stuff like that, then guess what...Don't READ!! Ok?? I don't want ANY complaints from homophobic people, cause I'm warning you now – there will most likely be **_SLASH_** in this fic!!!

Chapter One 

In Number 4, Privet Drive, in a small, dimly-lit bedroom, sat a teenage boy. This boy had unruly raven colored hair, piercing jade-green eyes, and golden skin. However, the perfectness of the skin was tainted. Bruises marked this boy's face, arms, and legs. Big, black and blue bruises, along with small, green and yellow ones.

This boy's name is Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter was unlike normal teenage boys. He was a wizard. And quite a powerful one at that, though he did not understand exactly _how_ powerful he was- no one did.

Harry sat unmoving on his bed, staring into space. Many thoughts flooded his head- he was wondering why he had lost contact with his two best friends, he wondered why Albus Dumbledore still had not allowed him to leave the Dursleys, he wondered even what Voldemort was up to. But one thought haunted his mind, day after day, hour after hour, night after night. His godfather's death.

It had been two months since that dreadful night at the Ministry of Magic. And yet, Harry still refused to admit Sirius was dead. How could he be?! All that happened was that he, Sirius Black, fell through a veil. A veil! A stupid, bloody veil.

Tears burned Harry's eyes as he bit them back. He wouldn't cry. He'd cried far too often this summer. He subconsciously rubbed his bruises on his face. Harry had cried at least once a night, since Vernon Dursley, his _uncle_, beat him daily, ever since Harry had let slip that his godfather had died. That had been a month and a half ago. A very lonely month and a half ago, for he had received no letters from his friends, Lupin, or even that fool Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes burned once again with tears, but this time they were tears of anger. _Dumbledore_. Oh, how Harry was so angry with him; angry with him for leaving him here at the Dursleys. Angry with him for not teaching him Occlumency. Angry with him for using him as another pawn for the Light side. Angry with him for letting Sirius die.

_Dumbledore will pay_, Harry thought bitterly, _he will pay for everything he's put me through. If only the wizarding world could see Golden Boy now, all bruised up!_ Harry let out a bitter laugh. _Dumbledork won't be the only one to pay – the Ministry will feel my wrath as well_.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice at first the footsteps of his drunk and angry uncle at first. Only when his bedroom door burst open, did Harry retreat from his mind.

"_Boy_," Uncle Vernon snarled, "It's time to suffer, you ungrateful bitch." Vernon Dursley's eyes flashed with many emotions – drunkenness, hatred, fury, etc. He started toward the frozen-by-shock Harry.

Harry forgot Dumbledore, the Ministry, Sirius, and everything for the moment. Fear crossed his mind rapidly. Vernon's beatings were always bad, but when he was drunk on top of it, they were unbearable. And it looked like his uncle was terribly drunk.

"No, please no," Harry pleaded quietly, closing his eyes as Vernon drew nearer.

This seemed to egg Dursley on. His lips curled up into a small smile, and he struck his nephew across the face, drawing blood. "Like, that, _boy_?" he taunted.

Harry fell to the floor with a loud thud, tasting blood. He tried to get back up, only to be struck down again. _Crunch_. Harry was sure his ribs were broken. After a few more strikes, Harry felt 16 years of hatred and fury take over him. Shaking, he stood up and faced his uncle.

Vernon grinned maniacly as his nephew stood up to face him. However, as soon as his eyes saw Harry's face, his grin faded. Harry's usual green eyes were replaced by the blackest of all blacks. Instead of black pupils, however, his turned red.

Before Vernon could back away, or even think, a strong invisible force lifted him off the ground, squeezing his neck. Dursley saw amusement flicker in his nephew's dark eyes.

"What's wrong, _uncle_?" Harry sneered. Vernon felt his breath being squeezed out of his lungs. He tried to say something, but he couldn't even choke out the words. Before he new it, though, he was thrown against the wall.

Gasping for breath, Vernon stood up, rubbing his neck. "W-what are y-you t-trying to d-do, f-f-freak?" he gasped out. Harry's amused face suddenly turned dark.

"I am not a freak, you pitiful _muggle_. For 16 years I've taken to your abuse. Well guess what, _dear _uncle," Harry smirked, "I'm sick of it. CRUCIO!" he screamed. Vernon fell writhing to the floor, screaming in pain. Harry laughed with bitterness, watching the man who had tortured him throughout his whole life be tortured. He finally lifted the curse.

"Tonight's your lucky night, _uncle_. I'm leaving. That's right. I. Am. Leaving. But guess what? You won't live to see tomorrow, my dear, dear uncle." And with those words, Harry yelled 'Avada Kedavra.' The last thing his uncle saw was a blinding flash of green light.

Satisfied at the frozen look of horror showing on his uncle's face, Harry gathered up all of his belongings into his trunk with a wave of his hand. He then stalked downstairs only to run right into, literally, his aunt and cousin.

Knowing the Ministry would be here soon, Harry wasted no time. He whispered two 'Avada Kedavra's and left the house with his trunk. Green eyes returning and flashing with satisfaction, Harry turned around, and glancing back at Number 4 Privet Drive, he smirked. "Filthy muggles." He whispered before setting off into the night.

[a/n: I was gonna leave it there, but I figured it would be too short, so I may as well continue a bit more...]

_Déjà vu,_ Harry thought. Once again, Harry was standing on a street curb. Once again, he was listening to Stan welcome him aboard the Knight Bus. Alas, once again, Harry was on the run from the Ministry.

"An' wos yer name?" Stan asked the raven-haired man. Harry looked up and glared. _I guess my bruises make me a little unrecognizable,_ he thought, furiously. But just in case, Harry made sure his hair covered his forehead, not taking chances.

"Seph Monoka," he answered shortly. Stan beamed at him, welcoming him aboard.

"An' where woul' d'you be headin' ter, Mista Monoka?" Stan asked 'Seph'.

'Seph' looked up and thought for a moment before he answered. "The Leaky-" 'Seph' trailed off. Suddenly, he had an idea. _No doubt the Ministry will be waiting for me in Diagon Alley, let alone the Leaky Cauldron,_ he realized. Fixing his stare upon Stan again, 'Seph' asked, "On second thought, do you happen to know of any, erm, inns in Knockturn Alley?" He asked this cautiously, not sure of how the conductor would react, due to Knockturn Alley's bad reputation.

If Stan had any bad thoughts about Knockturn Alley, he sure hid them well, since he said in an almost bored tone, "Aye, ther always is ther Ebon Mishap...nice place, not ter popular. In fact, it be owns'd by-"

'Seph' cut Stan off. "Thanks. I'll go to the Ebon Mishap, _please_," he smirked. Stan nodded and the bus driver, Ern, started the familiar 'speed-of-light' journey. Harry took the few minutes of the ride to contemplate what had happened in the last hour. _I killed the Dursleys,_ he thought, smirking slightly, _Well, that's what happens to people who get in my way, _he added. _And now, I am on the run, again, from the Ministry. Not that they would probably think that _I_ was the one that committed murder,_ Harry thought, amused, _Oh no...Precious Golden-Boy would _never_ use an Unforgivable, would he?_ He let out a small chuckle.

"-Mista Monoka! We'er 'ere!" Stan informed 'Seph', jerking him out of his thoughts. Harry narrowed his eyes.

Harry hurriedly got off the Knight Bus and looked around. He was in the familiar drabby-looking Knockturn Alley, standing in front of an inn, with a sign that held the faded words: 'Ebon Mishap.' Glancing around before making his way to the inn, he noticed the entrance to Diagon Alley was not far off. _Good,_ he thought. He was also pleased to note that there were many Dark Arts shops around.

Giving the alleyway one last look, he entered the door to the Ebon Mishap.

Waking up the next morning, Harry took a few minutes to remember the events of the previous night. The owner of the inn had shown Mr. "Monoka" his best room in the whole building. Looking around, Harry sneered. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I can survive it for the remaining bit of summer._ After getting settled in, he glanced at the **Daily Prophet** that Josevistra, the innkeeper, had left behind. Seeing the headline and front-page article, Harry picked it up, engrossed:

**Missing: The-Boy-Who-Lived!**

_Last night, Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, has been reported missing. As the lovely Rita Skeeter reports, Ministry officials arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive shortly after the wards surrounding it reported that Unforgivables had been used. The house itself looked in fine condition, however, upon entry, the officials came across the bodies of Mr. Potter's loving and caring family, the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's pleasant uncle, had been Crucio'd, while all three had been killed by Avada Kedavra. Upon further search, however, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding world was nowhere to be found. This is believed to be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can only hope that poor Potter is safe, and not being held captive by You-Know-Who._

His smirk growing even larger, Harry laughed at the article. _I should've known...of _course_ they would blame it on Voldemort!_ Heading outside, still smirking, Harry put his hood over his head. He didn't want to be even semi-recognized by someone – no doubt he would be shipped back off to Dumbledork and his free reign would be over.

Putting down the paper, Harry went through his trunk to pick out his clothing. Finally, he found a dark forest green top and black pants._ I need more new clothing...Dudley's _(smirk)_ old rags are too large,_ he thought. He then threw his robe over on top of that.

Taking his money pouch (he luckily had a lot left over from last year, so he wouldn't have to withdraw any) he started off towards Kirke's Marverio Book Shoppe. Inside the tiny store, Harry picked out three heavy volumes of books that contained Dark Art spells, charms, hexes, curses, potions, etc. Flipping through them, he decided they were worth it, and went over to pay for them.

The shopkeeper, a middle-aged greasy haired sallow-looking man put on a forced smile when he saw Harry. "Why, greetingssss, young Masssster," he hissed.

Harry stifled back a chuckle. So far, no one noticed who he was, and he found it amusing, and quite relieving. Ignoring the man, Harry paid for the books and left, not noticing that someone was following him. He decided to go to Diagon Alley next, for some new clothes and such.

---------Change of POV----------

A young 16 year old arrived in Knockturn Alley early in the morning. He was a beautiful man, with steely silver eyes, soft blonde hair that fell over his aristocratic face gently, and pale skin. He wore expensive, well-fitted black clothing. His name is Draco Malfoy.

Sneaking into the Alley from Diagon, Draco looked around. _Let's see,_ he thought, _Father wants me to pick up his book order from _Kirke's Marverio Book Shoppe_. Easy enough,_ he smirked.

He did just that and was about to exit the store when another person came in. Hidden by a bookshelf, Draco watched him. Even though the guy's face was covered by hood from his robe, Draco made out black hair and green eyes. He also noted that the man had many bruises all over his face – a fading black eyes, a swollen lip, and one or two black and blue marks.

_There is something familiar about him...I know him from somewhere,_ Draco thought, still behind a book shelf. He watched as the man paid for three books. When he turned around to walk out the door, Draco let out a small gasp. Under the raven hair, shadowed by the hood, Draco saw a scar.

A lighting bolt scar.

_Potter!_ Draco thought. He had seen the **Daily Prophet** this morning, as did his father **(a/n: for this story, Lucius had gone to a trial shortly after his arrest, and had been let go, ok?)**.

xxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Father," Draco said when he saw Lucius, sipping wine in the library. Draco always joined Lucius in the library for a short period of time each day, usually morning.

His father looked up, and _smiled_, something Draco knew only happened when Lucius was in a terribly good mood. "Why, good morning, Dray," Lucius said, still smiling.

Draco had a shocked look on his face. _Dray? _he thought, _Father hasn't called me that since...since..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Lucius, who had seen the shocked look on his son's face.

"Don't be shocked, son, I may be old, but that doesn't mean that I have to be grumpy all the time," Lucius joked. Draco blinked an eye. _Did he just...joke?_ he pondered.

Shaking his confusion out of his mind, Draco asked, "May I ask what has put you in such a great mood, Father?" Lucius nodded and handed his son the Prophet. Draco read the front page, eyes wide. _Ha-Potter's gone? _he thought. Then it clicked. _Oh, that's why Father is happy...Voldemort has Har-_Potter he thought, silently cursing for almost calling him Harry. Draco had always had mixed feelings towards the boy; part of him hated him for turning his friendship down and befriending those pitiful Gryffindork Weasels and Mudblood, while the other part of him, well, _liked_ the boy. _Really_ liked him. (Yes, Draco knew he was gay, he had known for 2 years.)

His father's chuckle drew Draco out of his thoughts. "So, Voldemort has Ha-Potter (Draco mentally slapped himself) now?" he asked. Lucius noted his son's slip. He knew his son was gay. _Draco likes Potter,_ he thought amused, _At least he has a fine taste in men,_ he added, chuckling inside.

"Actually, no, Dray. Voldemort does not have Potter. In fact, Voldemort is as amused and happy by this as I am," Lucius said, still mentally chuckling.

Draco became confused. "So _Potter_ (congratulated himself mentally) escaped Voldemort again...why would Voldemort be amu-"he started, only to be cut off by Lucius.

"Voldemort had nothing to do with the death and torturing of Potter's relatives," he said, "That only leaves one possible candidate." Looking at his son's confused face, Lucius chuckled. He continued to explain, "Since the attack on the Ministry last year, Dumbledore secretly set up many wards so that no wizards besides Potter could enter the house until Dumbledore released the wards, and any magic done would set off an alarm. Potter was the only wizard allowed in Number 4 Privet Drive," Lucius grinned again, "That means _Harry_ was the one who tortured his uncle. _Harry _(Lucius laughed at his son's face when he said the name again) was the one who _killed_ the muggles." Draco's shocked face grew even bolder, and Lucius continued, "That means Dumbledore's precious Golden Boy has gone _dark_."

xxxxxEND of flashbackxxxxxxxxx

Draco remembered his Father's words from before. _Harry really _has_ gone dark,_ he thought amused, then mentally kicked himself. _POTTER!! Not _Harry_, Potter!_

After Draco's conversation with Lucius, he understood why a dark Harry would please Voldemort. Harry using Unforgivables willingly meant that he must have some bad thoughts about Dumbledore. _About time,_ he thought. Running from the Ministry must mean that Potter was against the Ministry too. _And now, _Draco added, _he's staying in Knockturn Alley. _But something was bugging Draco – just where did Ha-Potter get those bruises? Shrugging, Draco silently followed Potter.

**Iviana:** I know that was kinda weird, but, I hoped you all liked it! smiles

**Miku:** rolls eyes I still think you made Harry go all evil too quickly.

**Iviana:** hugs Miku Awwwww...of course we didn't!!!

**Miku:** growls Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!!!!!!

A/N: Please review! I want to know if this story is worth continuing or not...


	2. Going Back

disclaimer: nope, I still don't own anything of Harry Potter...all is owned by JKR!   
_Remember!:_ this fic contains SLASH!!!!! SLASH! m/m romance...._SLASH!!!_ Don't complain saying I'm a sicko, cause I'm warning you now...this fic contains slash, if you don't like it, then don't bloody read it!! don't send me complaints, you homophobic people! (you know who you are!) It also contains Dark! Evil! Harry! Chapter Two 

Harry set off to Diagon Alley. Before entering it, he stopped and stared at a sign outside of a small shop. It read:

**Ashworth Untraceable Wands**

Deciding to check it out, Harry entered the shop. It looked like Ollivander's, except it was done all in black. He noticed a person covered by a deep blood-red cloak, hiding in the shadows – was it a man or a woman? – watching him.

Harry glared at the person, and asked coldly, "What type of wands do you sell?" The person stepped out of the shadows and pulled back the hood of the cloak.

"Ahhh..." the voice was raspy, "we sell good wands, wands that the Ministry can't trace the use of. Useful for illegal uses, yes indeed." Harry nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"I would like one," he said. It wasn't a request, but a command. The shopkeeper just nodded and disappeared to the back of the store, returning with a strange device.

"I need you wand," the person said. Harry glared at the shopkeeper. He didn't like the thought of handing over his wand to someone he didn't know, in Knockturn Alley.

"And may I request why you would need my wand?" he asked briskly and coldly, still glaring.

The shopkeeper sighed, as if it got this all the time. "I need it so I can find a wand that matches your legal one, so you can perform powerful spells with your new one. Unless, of course, you would like to pay me a small fortune for a wand that won't work properly," the person snapped. Harry just glared, but complied. The shopkeeper put the wand in the device, and immediately a box on the shelf to the left of Harry glowed. The shopkeeper picked it up and handed it to Harry. "There. That will be 14 galleons." Harry shoved the money on the counter and left briskly.

He was walking briskly, not watching where he was going. _Stupid shopkeeper git,_ he thought, _Oh well. At least I can now perform magic without the Ministry breathing down my ne-_ "Oomf!" Harry ran into something, more specifically a person. In a bad mood, he was ready to hex the person when a voice drawled, "Potter, please watch where you are going. These are _new_ clothes and I would prefer you _not_ to get them dirty."

Harry froze. He knew that voice, he knew it was Malfoy. But that's not what made him froze. He was recognized by someone, more specifically his enemy who would love nothing more than to turn Harry in. "Malfoy," Harry forced himself to sneer.

Draco stared at Harry a little oddly. _I may as well cut to the chase, since he now knows I'm here,_ he thought before he spoke. "I know you're the one that killed those muggles, and I know you just bought books on the Dark Arts and an illegal wand," he finally said quietly.

Harry went wide eyed for a second. _How...how..._ he thought, then he panicked. _Fuck! If Malfoy knows, then how many others have realized it?_ Draco sensed Harry's panic, and rolled his eyes. "Relax, Potter. Remember? My father knows Voldemort? He knows that Voldemort didn't attack you, so that leaves you as the murderer," he smirked. Still sensing Harry's discomfort, Draco felt a pang in his heart. _Argh! Why does he always make me feel emotions that make me weak?_ he cursed. Forcing himself not to reveal his emotion, Draco sighed and continued, "And don't worry, Har-_Potter_ (Harry looked up, a slight sign of amusement showing on his face, and Draco mentally cursed himself)I'm not about to tell Dumbledork. Your secret is safe with me," he said. Harry calmed a bit, and Draco felt better.

Harry stared at Draco, as though seeing him for the first time. _Draco? When has he become Draco?_ a voice inside of him smirked. Ignoring it, Harry smiled and nodded at Draco. "err...thanks, Malfoy," he said. Draco shrugged, and gave Harry a look over.

"Potter, what are you wearing? Don't you have any decent clothes?" he sneered at Harry playfully. Harry looked at him and laughed.

"These actually belonged to my _dear_ cousin Dudley," he said, emphasizing 'dear', "And you read my mind. I was going to go to Diagon Alley to buy new clothes, as well as some, err, things to change my appearance a bit."

Draco looked a little surprised, but quickly hid it. _Who was this? I...I could get used to this new Harry,_ he thought, amused that Harry just joked about his cousin's death. "Well, you're in luck. You happen to be with the King of shopping and fashion," Draco said.

Harry smirked and went to run his fingers through his hair, revealing his arm. Draco gasped and Harry realized his mistake.

"What happened? Where did you get all those bruises?!" Draco asked. Harry's arm was covered with bruise marks, similar to his face.

Harry's face went dark. "My uncle beat me," he said coldly. Draco looked shocked, then took out his own illegal wand (all Malfoys got one when they were 12) and murmured a full-body healing spell. Harry gasped as his body felt like it was on fire. When he looked at his arms again, the bruises were gone. He felt his face, and all the bruises were gone from there as well. "Um...thank you," he said, gratefully. _Malfoy just helped me..._he thought.

Draco at first just stared at Harry. _Wow...he changed over the summer._ Now that the bruises were gone, Harry's face looked more handsome. Snapping out of it, Draco shrugged and replied as though it were nothing, "No problem." He gasped when Harry touched his arm. A tingling sensation engulfed his body.

Harry felt the tingling too. His mind went blank for a second, and then he remembered what he had wanted to say. "Uh...r-really...thank y-you," he managed to stutter out. Draco just nodded feebly and they stared at each other for a moment before they snapped out of it.

"Uh, well, let's go get you some decent clothes, eh?" Draco finally said. He was getting uncomfortable, and felt like he would do something stupid, like kiss Harry, if the moment went on too much longer. Harry snapped out of it, and they both headed to Diagon Alley.

"It. Is. Official. I am shopped out!" Harry groaned. He was starting to finally feel better, now that he had company. Draco and he had spent the morning buying him new clothing, and now they were back at Harry's room in the Ebon Mishap. They had also bought a special hair hi-light potion. They were going to put streaks in Harry's hair, then go back to Diagon Alley to buy school books (Draco had his list).

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said studying his perfectly manicured nails, "Go and change and then we'll do the hi-lights." Draco picked out a shirt and pants and threw them at Harry. Harry nodded. He didn't understand why he felt better with Draco, his former enemy. He actually forgot some of his angst when he was with the Slytherin. Harry went into the bathroom with the outfit. The top was a black button down shirt with a silver snake embroidered over the heart, and the pants were black with forest green-silver stitching. He also had black dragon hide boots. _Black is such a comforting color,_ he thought darkly, _And these clothes fit me well._ He had to admit. He liked how he looked now. He stepped out of the bathroom.

Draco looked up and choked. He stared. He gasped. He stared some more. "Um, Draco? Do I look bad or something?" Harry asked uncomfortably. Draco snapped out of it, and shook his head rapidly.

_Dumb Draco! Bad!! Oi, Why did I have to lose my train of thought then?_ Draco scolded himself. "Come here. Time to dye your hair." He said, acting as though nothing happened. Harry sat down on the bed, and Draco took out the potion. He rubbed it over Harry's hair.

_Why am I enjoying this so much?_ Harry thought as Draco rubbed his fingers through his unruly hair. The tingly sensation was back, and Harry suddenly had the urge to grab Draco's hand and pull the blonde next to him and kiss him. Little did he know that Draco was feeling the same way.

_Must...concetrate...don't give into the urge to kiss him..._ Those were Draco's thoughts. Finally, he breathed in relief. The potion was over Harry's hair, and Draco watched in amazement as green and silver streaks appeared every other hair on Harry's head. The green and silver went well against Harry's raven hair. And the green brought out his eyes. Draco held up the mirror and Harry looked in it and gasped. "Pity you aren't in Slytherin..." Draco said. Harry nodded in agreement, which shocked Draco. _He wants to be in Slytherin?_ he thought.

"Well, let's go get school supplies." Harry finally said. No one would recognize him, as long as he kept his hair over his scar. _No one would expect Golden-Boy to look like he worships Salazar Slytherin, _he thought bitterly.

"So, Harry. How exactly do you plan to explain to Dumbledore where you've been when you get back to school?" Draco asked curiously. At the mention of Dumbledore's name, Harry's face went dark.

Harry snorted. "I figure I tell him a well-edited semi truthful version of the truth," he replied. Draco snorted too.

They walked around Diagon Alley, finishing up ice cream. It was the last day of summer, and the two new best friends had planned to celebrate. A lot had happened since the day they first re-met.

Harry had bought many new Dark Arts books, as well as Dark Art artifacts. He had learned many curses, and had practiced them with his illegal wand.

He still hadn't officially said that he was on Voldemort's side, but Draco had a feeling that Harry was. Some nights he would ask questions about Voldemort every now and then. Voldemort, meanwhile, was being patient. He knew Harry would join him sooner or later.

Draco and Harry were chatting when suddenly Harry stopped and glared at something. Draco noticed the coldness and hatred in his friend's eyes and followed his stare.

Harry was watching Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Ron was flirting like crazy with Hermione who looked uncomfortable. Harry had accepted that he no longer wanted to be friends with them anymore a long long time ago, but hatred still boiled at the site of them. He couldn't wait to kill them off; Harry had planned how he would do it very carefully: he would first torture them until they begged him for mercy, and then he would smile sweetly at them. Then, he would kill them, and watch their faces as the green light of death sped at them. Jerked out of his thoughts, he felt someone tug on his arm.

"Come on, they aren't worth our time," Draco said coldly. His hatred for Gryffindorks grew. Harry was still "missing" and you'd think that they would be more worried. At least the Mudblood looked a little worried. He rolled his eyes and snorted. _The tormenting is gonna get so much better this year,_ he thought evilly.

Harry looked at Draco, and immediately knew what his friend was thinking, and he snorted too. "I think I'll join the tormenting this year," he said, grinning. And with that, they left and continued their talk, discussing quidditch.

Harry woke up slowly that morning and groaned. He had 40 minutes to get to King's Cross. Then, bolting upright, he smiled wickedly. Oh, how he couldn't _wait_ to see everyone's face when the Boy-Who-Lived just shows up after being "missing". He quickly got up, took a shower and dressed in a black top with a green bordering, black pants and dragon hide boots again. He then made sure that the green and silver streaks in his hair were very noticeable. He also made sure his scar was very noticeable as well. Silently, after giving himself one last look over, he thanked Draco for having such a good fashion sense. He then made sure that he had all of his Dark Art stuff and his illegal wand, along with his real one.

He flooed to King's Cross, and arrived amazingly clean. Chatter died down and people stared at him, mouths open. At first, no one recognized the 16 year old that glared at everyone coldly and ignored them, looking like he belonged to the 'I-Love-Slytherin' Fan club. Then their eyes noticed the scar, and this made them even more shocked. Harry stalked into the train and was getting into a compartment when...

"H-Harry?" A voice questioned. Harry narrowed his eyes and turned to face the speaker. _Who dares to speak to me?_ he thought bitterly. His cold eyes met with a very confused Hermione Granger.

Relief flooded her face, and she smiled. She didn't care what he looked like, she was so glad to see her best friend. She engulfed him in a tight hug, not noticing that he didn't hug back, and just stood there stiffly, glaring daggers at her.

_Eugh...get this mudblood off of me! _ he thought in disgust. He then noticed that Ron was standing a few feet away, and looked very jealous. His eyes caught Harry's, who smirked evilly. This made Ron's face go red with anger, and glared at Harry.

Hermione retreated from her hug, smiling at Harry and clutching his cold hand tightly. "I was so worried about you! I am so glad you're ok! How could Voldemort kill your family? I swear, he is a cold hearted bastard! Oh, Harry! I was so worried about you! So, so, so worried. I missed you so much!" she said, eyes filled with tears of joy. She stopped, waiting to hear Harry say he missed her too, and thank her for her concern. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

"Excuse me, _Granger_, but I'm sure _Harry_ doesn't want your filthy mudblood hand tainting his," a cold voice drawled. Hermione turned around and glared at Malfoy, who looked emotionless as always, well, at least to her. Harry, though, noticed something else in Draco's eyes though. He looked pissed.

And he was. _How dare that mudblood hug _my _Harry! _he thought when Hermione engulfed Harry in a suffocating hug. He was pleased to note though that Harry looked pissed at this gesture.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione retorted. Ron had also come over when he saw Malfoy approach.

"Don't call her mudblood!" he yelled. He looked at Harry, as though expecting him to say something too. However, Harry just smirked at Hermione.

"_Draco_ is right, _Granger_. I don't want to have to go sterilize my hands so soon, so get off me now. I'm already going to have to burn my outfit tonight, as you hugged it," Harry said bitterly, smirking. Hermione just stared, open mouthed and eyes wide as they filled up with tears. Harry wasn't done though. "I mean, honestly, does it look like I want a filthy _mudblood_ hanging all over me, like some slut?" Draco and Harry smirked as Hermione burst into tears, and pushed her way out of the compartment, running down the aisle.

Ron was red faced again. "Don't ever talk to her like that!" Ron couldn't believe what Harry just said. Sure, he had been jealous of Harry ever since he had found out last year that Hermione loved him with all her heart, but he couldn't believe that his best "mate" would act like that. Harry just smirked, and this time Draco answered.

"Why are you still here, weasel? This is the perfect opportunity to woo the mudblood's heart. Besides, _Harry_ and I don't wish you to torture us with your presence any longer. We have..._important_...things to discuss," he smirked. Harry let out a laugh, and Ron gave him one last confused and angry look before he left, going to find Hermione.

Harry and Draco closed the compartment door, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face-"

"Weasel was so furious-"

"Looked like she was about to have a heart attack-"

"Such a crybaby-"

They settled down, and stared at each other, smiling for a while.

_God, he looks beautiful,_ Harry thought, gazing at Draco, _I wonder what it would be like to hold him..._

_His eyes are so captivating, _Draco thought, lost in Harry's eyes, _I wish I could just hold him forever and ever..._

They spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence, both unknowingly wishing for and thinking about the same thing - each other.

"H-Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously. If he wanted to win her heart, he would have to seem like a sensitive guy. Hermione looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"I... I l-love Harry so-o m-much," she whispered, eyes filling with tears, not believing what just happened. Ron felt angry. _Why does she love him?! Why not _**me**_? Life was so good when Harry went missing...Then it was just me and her...I wish he had died. Then I would have no competition...I shouldn't have listened to mum on the first day of school when she told me to befriend that git. The only reason I stayed friends with him was because he was close to Hermione...Too bad he didn't die over the summer, _Ron thought angrily.

"Don't worry about him. He's a useless jerk. Besides, you have me of course-"Ron started.

"DON'T CALL HIM A USELESS JERK! HE'S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! AND STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME!" Hermione yelled, anger in her eyes, before she calmed down. "I told you...I...I...don't love you. I never will. You're just a friend to me, nothing more. I...I only l-l-love H-Harry," she said quietly, bursting into tears. Ron silently cursed himself. _God, I hate pretending to be the sensitive type of guy...girls are so pathetic sometimes,_ he thought. He sighed, and gave Hermione a hug, rolling his eyes as she sobbed into his shirt.

Hermione felt so torn up inside. Her heart ached, for she loved Harry so much. Since she first met him, she knew he was the One. She personally couldn't stand Ron, and hated that he always was flirting with her, or trying to kiss her. She never liked him, and only was nice to him because of Harry. In fact, she couldn't believe that she was crying into his shirt. _No doubt he's gonna make a move on me now,_ she thought bitterly. She knew his whole 'I'm-a-Sensitive-Guy' thing was just an act. He would prefer to be shagging her now. After that thought, she backed away from him, tears still in her eyes, and sat as far away from him as she could. "Please leave me alone now," she asked with false sweetness. He looked like he was going to decline, but thought better of it, so he left and joined a compartment with fellow Gryffindors.

Alone, Hermione thought about Harry. His new look made him look even hotter, not that that mattered much to Hermione – she just wanted to be with him. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and imagined Harry next to her, whispering in her ear, saying everything would be ok as he kissed away the tears trailing down her cheek.

**Iviana: **smirks evilly Damn, I'm good!

**Miku:** stares in disbelief Wow...you..._smirked_.

**Iviana:** smiles happily I know Miku-poo! but we wrote such a good chapter!

**Miku:** glares Don't. Call. Me. That. EVER AGAIN! thinks _some things never change...grrrrr!_

A/N: Well? REVIEW!!! please? hope you all liked this chappie!


	3. Goodbye, Dear Old Dumbles

DiScLaImEr: I am not very lucky. therefore, since I am not very lucky, I don't own harry potter...JKR, who is very lucky, does however. so don't sue me, cause I _don't_...don't...don't..._don't_ own harry potter!!   
_This is a SLASH fic!!!!_ Slash as in male/male romance!!! Guess what!! I am warning you that this is a _slash_ fic, so don't complain to me...understand? mutters silly homophobic people...don't bother complaining to me...   
This also contains Dark! Evil! Harry! YAY!!! ChapterThree 

Harry entered the Great Hall, deliberately late. He had sidetracked to the bathroom, so he could make a _grand_ entrance. He threw open the doors, just as Dumbledore had stood up to welcome the students back. The old man stared at Harry, as though not believing his eyes – there was _his_ Golden Boy, looking like a pathetic _Slytherin_.

Harry glared at the old coot, with as much hatred as he could muster, which was quite a lot. Dumbledore felt his blood run cold. Harry gave one last glare before surveying the students, who were deadly silent. Smirking at the look of surprise on their faces, Harry walked towards the Slytherin table. Some Slytherins, who _weren't_ related to Deatheaters, glared at him, while those who were looked a little frightened. Draco however, just smirked and smiled as his friend sat across from him.

"You _had_ to make a _grand_ entrance, didn't you?" he asked sarcastically. Harry just smirked at the blonde, who returned it. Some of the Slytherins were smirking at the looks their table was getting.

Dumbledore recovered from shock, and continued his speech. Harry and Draco talked through it, not bothering to lower the level of their voices. They talked through the Sorting, through the feast, and only stopped when Harry felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. Glaring, he turned to see the Potions Master, Severus Snape, looking at him oddly. Harry raised and eyebrow and smirked, causing Snape to look away, and pretend to ignore him.

Leaving the Great Hall, Draco and Harry said good bye, since they were in separate houses. About to start up the stairs, he was cut off by none other than Dumbledore himself.

"Harry, I would like to see you in my office, please," the old man asked, his eyes without their normal twinkle. Harry sneered, and followed him, knowing what this was about.

In his office, the Minister of Magic was waiting to hear Harry's story, and Dumbledore sat down, looking tired. "Harry, where have you been? The whole wizarding world has been worried, and you show up here today, just like that." he asked. Harry smirked; he was prepared for this. Before answering, he cleared his mind so Dumbledore wouldn't be able to tell when he was lying.

"Well, you see, Voldemort attacked," -_That's right, blame Voldemort...let them think I'm still their Golden Boy...well, more or less-_ "and he killed my aunt and cousin. My uncle was upstairs, yelling at me,"-_Yelling? No...he stopped that a while ago...he was more like beating the hell out of me- _"and cast the Cruciatus curse. He then killed him, and advanced toward me." _–God...this is so pathetic. The old fools are hanging on to my every word, believing me-_ "I was still packed from school, and I ran like hell, not caring where I was heading to. Finally I stopped, and Voldemort was nowhere nearby, so I stopped to rest...and..." -_Time for a little acting_, he thought as he forced tears to fill his eyes- "I was so upset, I just s-stayed t-there," -_God, I'm good at this-_ "for a-a whi-ile...E-eventually, I-I hitched a-a ride to," _must...stay...hysterical. It would ruin everything if I burst out laughing now!- _"London, where I went to Diagon Alley...I-I felt s-so alone an-d scared, so I-I stayed out o-of site. D-Draco found a-and helped m-me, and w-we became f-friends," _–Uh...damn! Think, Harry, think...what happened next...err...Yes! This will work!- _"H-he wanted me t-to show mys-self, b-but I begged him not to," _–Time to stop "crying" and become remorseful...I should be an actor one day...ack...scratch that. It's a filthy _muggle_ career!- _"A part of me knew I should, but I couldn't...I was scared Voldemort would come after me again. So I convinced Draco to help me change my look and help me hide, and then I came back here today," _–My foot's asleep...-_ "I guess I just want to say, I'm sorry." _Ahhh...the perfect ending to Golden Boy's tear-jerking tale...Oh my God. The Minister actually looks like he is about to cry...Don't laugh, Harry...Don't laugh!_

"Now, now, Mr. Potter! No need to worry. I'll just go to the office and tell them the story, so it can be printed in the Prophet tomorrow," Fudge said, wiping his eyes, "But next time, don't be afraid...Remember that the Minstry is here for you!" Harry nodded, trying to keep a neutral face. Fudge nodded good bye, and walked out of the office, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

As soon as Fudge left, Harry burst out laughing. "_'The Ministry is here for you'_? How pathetic!" he gasped between laughs. Dumbledore stared open eyed. Harry was suddenly a different person than he was when the Minister was here.

"Harry, are you ok? Do you want to see Madame Pomfrey?" he asked kindly. Harry just sneered and shook his head.

"You old fool....Don't tell me you believed my story too? Fools, all of you! Oh well. At least the world still thinks they have their Golden Boy!" Harry mused. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Harry, what do you mean 'thinks'?" he asked. Worry began to fill his heart. _No..._**his**_ Golden Boy couldn't have turned_, he thought.

Suddenly, Harry's face darkened, and Dumbledore gasped. The once-green eyes turned black with red pupils. "Stupid Dumbledork, to think that I would forever be _your_ pawn," he snarled, "Can't face the truth, eh? The truth that I, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Poster Boy, the _Savior_," he spat out, "has turned dark. No, I suppose you wouldn't ever believe that _your_ Golden Boy would turn, am I right?" he sneered, "Well, what you believe doesn't matter. CRUCIO!" he yelled, raising his illegal wand. Dumbledore wasn't prepared for the curse, and fell to the floor screaming. It was his first time to be tortured, since he usually could block or dodge the curse beofore, and Dumbledore wished it would end as Harry laughed coldly. After what seemed like forever, Harry lifted the curse.

"Now, _Dumbledork_, I think you will be taking a leave of absence from this school...yes..." he said as a plan formed in his green-silver-raven haired head, "Imperio!"

Dumbledore had been hit by the Imperius curse before, and had always been able to throw it off. Not this time though, for Harry was too strong. Even Voldemort had never been able to control Albus. Dumbledore felt his free will slip away, and a voice inside his head, that sounded like Harry, was saying, "_Write a letter to McGonagall saying you have been called away in an emergency concerning the Order, but you will be back as soon as you are done. Tell her not to worry, and that she is to assume role as Headmistress until you return."_ and another voice told him everything would be perfect if he just obeyed...how could Dumbledore refuse? He wanted everything to be perfect...

Harry watched in amusement as the old coot rushed to get the letter done. He himself wrote a quick letter, and attached it to a coin. When Albus was done, he told him to owl it to Minerva, a command which Dumbledore was eager to do. Smirking, Harry rummaged through his pocket for a device. Retrieving what looked like a porcelain flower, Harry's smirk grew. "This," he said, "Is a power stealer. When you touch it, and I say the 'magic words'" -Harry smirked at the pun- "you will be drained of your power. Of course, it only works if the _victim_ is willing to give up their power, but with you under Imperio, that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Dumbledore shook his head and Harry grinned maliciously. "Well, then, come here and give me your power." Dumbledore stepped forward and took the flower from Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes and murmured:

"_Lumiw uxi, Lumiw di, _

_Kofi yl m'veg auy umi gu zi,_

_Lumiw g'wyi, Lumiw nerci,_

_Rig auy cynniw g'v'wuyk'v auyw rucc._

_Cier g'voc negi, ifiw g'wyi,_

_Xu kuox'k dej't nuw zi uw auy"_

Harry opened his eyes, feeling a little exhausted. The flower glowed white and Harry watched Dumbledore writhe as his power was taken away from him. After two minutes, the process was complete, and the flower turned black, and Dumbledore panted. Harry smiled and took the flower away from him. Dumbledore would never be able to get his power back, and that made Harry happy.

With a wave of his hand, the Imperious curse was lifted, and Harry smiled as Dumbledore had tears streaming through his eyes.

_How could Harry do that? The magic he used wasn't black or white, it was the Ancient Magic... that took a lot of power to use...and look at him...he's still alive! Just how powerful _is_ Harry? I mean, _I_ can't even perform the Ancient Magic, and I've tried...The spell he just did should've killed him..._ the old man thought. Then he realized something, and he felt tears roll down his face. _I have no magic,_ he thought, and it was true. Dumbledore felt no magic at all in his body. But that wasn't all that he realized. _I will never be able to get it back...that spell was irreversible. Harry Potter has my power to use as he wishes...and what is he going to do to me now?_ Dumbledore looked up at Harry, fear showing in his face for the first time. Harry just smirked at the old man, his eyes still black and his pupils still red.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you yet. No, I have something much better for you planned," he said. And with that, he took out the coin with the note, and transformed it into a portkey. "Now, _Albus_," he sneered, "I think it's time you paid a friend of mine a little visit." And with that he threw the coin at the old man, who felt the familiar tug at his navel, fear written all over his face.

When Albus was gone, Harry's eyes turned green and he yawned. _Using the Ancient Magics really tires me out_, he thought, _ I think I'll go to bed._ And with that, he turned swiftly and left, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

Minerva McGonagal was in her office, reading and rereading the note Dumbledore sent her. _This has to be a joke,_ she thought as she made her way to Headmaster's office. Reaching the gargoyle guarding his office, she entered and made her way up to the office. In there, everything was in complete order, untouched, but no Dumbledore. The only odd thing in the room was Fawkes, crying. Minerva didn't know anything about Phoenixes, because if she had, she would have taken this as a bad omen, for Phoenixes only cry for two reasons: 1) if someone is injured fatally; and 2) if their master is in mortal danger.

Sighing, Minerva left. _Well, I guess the note's not a joke,_ she thought sadly.

In Riddle Manor, Voldemort was sipping wine in his study. He'd been in a rather good mood since Harry had killed those muggles. _Finally Potter, no, _Harry_, has some common sense,_ he thought.

Suddenly, lying in the middle of a floor was an old man. Voldemort was, least to say, well, shocked. He noticed a coin lying next to the man, along with a note. Picking up the note, he looked at the man, to find it was none other than...

"Dumbledore!" He spat out. Albus looked up at Riddle, exhaustion written all over his face, along with another emotion... _Fear?_ thought Voldemort, slightly confused.

"Hello, Tom," Albus said softly and sadly, before he collapsed, becoming unconscious. Voldemort noticed that there was something different about the man...it felt like...he had no magic or power, but that would be impossible.

Shrugging, Voldemort unfolded the note and read:

_Hullo Tom,_

_Bet your wondering what Albus the Great Old Fool Dumbledore is doing at your manor now, right?_

_Well, let's just say that I used some Ancient Magic to drain him of his powers _(Voldemort gasped there...he knew that Ancient Magic required a lot of power)_. Yup. Dear old Dumbles has no more power. Zippo. Zero. Zilch._

_Now why did I send him to you, you're wondering? Well, I have a plan. The Ministry has heard the "true" story of Golden Boy's disappearance over the summer. Sorry mate, but I blamed you of course. _("Mate?" Voldemort asked aloud, amusement in his voice.) _Anyway, my story should appear in the Prophet tomorrow._

_Now, back to my plan. I had Dumbledore write a letter to MicGonagal saying that he was doing work for the Order and would be away for a while. _("He could _control_ Dumbledore under Imperius?" Voldemort asked, shocked. _How powerful is he exactly?_ he wondered.) _So, his absence is taken care of for a while. Now, my plan is written magically on the back of this sheet. To reveal it, tap it with your wand and say 'Reveal' in Parseltongue. Put it into action when you feel it is the most opportune moment._

_-Gryffindor Golden Boy _(Voldemort snorted.)

Immediately, Voldemort flipped over the parchment and hissed, "Histhesshithssssess." Words began to write themselves, and Voldemort read greedily, eyes glowing with excitement, looking as though all the Christmases in the world had come early.

_Harry is certainly a powerful, smart ally to have,_ he thought when finished reading, smirking. He was beginning to like the Boy-Who-Lived more and more. Glancing at the unconscious Dumbledore, he let out a bitter laugh, magically bound him, and left the room to prepare for the plan, laughing coldly still.

**Iviana:** woot! chappie three is DONE!! dances victory dance

**Miku:** Argh...that was torture to watch you write glares STOP DANCING!

**Iviana:** sticks out tongue Party Pooper!!!!!

A/N: Heh, for anyone wondering, the 'language' that Harry spoke to steal Dumbledore's magic is one I made up, especially for this story...I call it, the "Language of the Ancients" (oh how original!)

This is what Harry says:

_Lumiw uxi, Lumiw di, _

_Kofi yl m'veg auy umi gu zi,_

_Lumiw g'wyi, Lumiw nerci,_

_Rig auy cynniw g'v'wuyk'v auyw rucc._

_Cier g'voc negi, ifiw g'wyi,_

_Xu kuox'k dej't nuw zi uw auy._

And this is it translated into English:

_Power one, Power be,_

_Give up what you owe to me,_

_Power true, Power false,_

_Let you suffer through your loss._

_Seal this fate, ever true,_

_No going back for me or you._

Well...REVIEW now!!! the review button commands you to press it and review my story!!!

....

...

please?


	4. Lost in Each Other

DiScLaImEr: Ahhhh....sadly, I do _not_ own Harry Potter. That would be J. K. Rowling, who I sadly am _not_. Ok? So don't bother suing me! and if you do sue me, then the maximum profit you'll receive is $0.50 cause I'm poor...OK?!?!  
_This is a SLASH fic!!!!_ Yes, SLASH!!! For those of you who have no clue what slash is, it's male/male pairings...And this fic contains slash....which means this fic contains male/male pairings, understand?! So, if you DON'T LIKE SLASH, then DON'T READ...it's only common sense! SO don't bother complaining about the _SLASH_ in this fic, cause I _did_ warn you!!  
This also contains Dark! Evil! Harry! YAY!!!  
A/N: Thank you, all of you who reviewed my story! I love you all! And I'm really really HAPPY that you like my story so far!!! I cannot put down in words how happy your reviews make me

**Chapter Four**

Harry was walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, when he was suddenly pulled into a nearby by classroom.

"What the fuck? Let go of me!" Harry yelled, only to notice a minute later that his 'captor' was Draco. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Draco just smirked sarcastically. "Whatever," he said, "So what happened? I noticed Dumbledork brought you to his office. I've been waiting out here to make sure you were all right." Harry glanced up at Draco.

"You-you waited for _me_?" Harry asked, slightly confused. _Draco actually waited for me to make sure that I was ok? ... ... Wow,_ he thought. Draco felt his face heat up a bit as he slightly blushed.

"Errr...yeah, I-I was, well, uh, concerned," he stuttered out, looking nervously at Harry, who just smiled appreciatively. Relief flooded Draco. _Thank God! I thought he was fucking mad at me for a moment,_ he thought.

Harry quickly relayed the night's events to Draco, who smirked and laughed along with Harry. "Soo...what's your plan?" Draco finally asked curiously, after the duo's laughing fit subsided. Harry just grinned evilly.

"You'll find out soon enough, I expect," he said, smirking. Draco looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, and Harry felt his heart melt. _NO...Harry, get a grip on yourself...Oh, GOD! He is so beautiful...I just want to run my fingers through his hair...Ahhhh! Where did that thought come from...Harry, get control over yourself! Draco's your _friend_, ok?_

Similar thoughts were going through Draco's head, unbeknownst to Harry. Suddenly they heard a loud _crash and cackling_ nearby. "Damn! Peeves!" Draco cursed. The boys hurriedly rushed out of the room. The last thing they wanted was to be caught by Filch, who would definitely have heard that noise. They quickly said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady four minutes later. "Black Pearl," he said through gritted teeth, glaring at the portrait. _I wish I were in the dungeons instead, _he thought as he climbed through the wall, _Gryffindor is so ugly and such a bore...Too bad resorting is illegal..._ Striding through the Common Room, Harry almost made it to the Dormitory staircase, but he was interrupted by-

"Harry!" a voice called from the couch. He abruptly turned on his heel, only to see Hermione sitting there, looking rather upset. Her eyes were rather red and puffy, as though she had been crying. Harry scoffed at her, annoyed.

"And what would you want, you filthy little _Mudblood_," he sneered, causing Hermione's lip to tremble.

_Concentrate, Hermy! He...He obviously is upset about something. You can do it, _Hermione thought to herself. Trying to brush that comment aside, Hermione walked towards Harry. "Listen, I know you're upset...something....something's bugging you...Harrry, I...I l-love you, and I-I'm here for you...p-please tell me w-what's wrong," she said, almost pleading.

"And what makes you think _I_ love _you_, Granger," Harry snapped, anger flashing in his eyes. Hermione's lip quivered more, and he turned to walk away. But Hermione wouldn't give up. She grabbed his arm, and forced him to face her. Harry opened his mouth to snap at her, and tried to brush her away, but Hermione held on tight. Before a word could get out of his mouth, Hermione jumped on him, and kissed his mouth, sweetly but forcefully.

_He _**will**_ love me, I will make him!...Oh my GOD! I'm kissing Harry...He tastes so sweet, _she thought to herself. Suddenly she was on the floor on her back, a sharp pain engulfing her, and Harry was standing over her.

"Stay. Away. From. _ME!_ You are a _filthy_, no good Mudblood _whore. _If you **_ever_** touch me again, I **_will_** kill you," Harry hissed, his eyes flashing murderously. Hermione stared into his eyes, trembling, nodding quickly, scared out of her mind. _Stupid girl! Now he will never love you, since you forced yourself on him...Hermy, why do you always mess up?_ she thought angrily to herself. Her heart ached, along with her head and back. She also had a nasty cut on her forehead that was bleeding. Harry scowled at her one last time, before swiftly turning on his heel, and headed towards the Boy's Dorm. Hermione lay there on the floor, still in shock for a few moments before she got up. Brushing he robes, she decided she would follow Harry around tomorrow, and determine why _her_ poor Harry was so upset...

The next morning, Harry woke up, all alone. _It seems like the rest of the Dorm is ignoring me,_ he thought, amused, _They will pay in the end, and beg me for mercy,_ he smirked. He got out of bed, and got ready for the day, wearing the same outfit he wore the day he and Draco first re-met...He really liked that shirt, simply because of the silver snake.

He strutted downstairs in such a manner, that whoever was still in the Common Room fell to a deadly silence. He was glad to note that Ron was glaring at him murderously, but _fearfully_ as well. _Stupid git,_ Harry thought.

When he entered the Great Hall, a similar reaction occurred by all the houses, except by the Slytherins, who grinned at him, particularly Malfoy. "Hullo Draco," he greeted, smiling. Draco nodded back a greeting, and the two immediately began comparing classes. They were ecstatic to note that they both had all of the same classes at the same time.

They were just discussing quidditch (both had been named Captains) when the mail arrived. A Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Malfoy, and immediately, they read the front page, smirking:

**The Sad, Sad Tale of Harry Potter**

_Over the summer, Harry Potter's relative's house was attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who killed and tortured Harry's Uncle Vernon, and killed his Aunt Petunia and dear cousin Dudley, who was the same age as Harry. Here is Harry's sad, sad tale, the exact words he spoke to the Minister and Headmaster Dumbledore last night, as written by Rita Skeeter:_

"_Well, you see, Voldemort attacked and he killed my aunt and cousin. My uncle was upstairs, yelling at me, and cast the Cruciatus curse. He then killed him, and advanced toward me. I was still packed from school, and I ran like hell, not caring where I was heading to. Finally I stopped, and Voldemort was nowhere nearby, so I stopped to rest...and...I was so upset," according to the Minister, the poor boy becomes hysterical here, "I just s-stayed t-there for a-a whi-ile...E-eventually, I-I hitched a-a ride to London, where I went to Diagon Alley...I-I felt s-so alone an-d scared, so I-I stayed out o-of site. D-Draco found a-and helped m-me, and w-we became f-friends. H-he wanted me t-to show mys-self, b-but I begged him not to. A part of me knew I should, but I couldn't...I was scared Voldemort would come after me again. So I convinced Draco to help me change my look and help me hide, and then I came back here today. I guess I just want to say, I'm sorry."_

_According to Minister Fudge, Harry's eyes were brimming with tears as he relayed the events of that dreadful night. We can only hope that if there ever is a next time, that Harry will come to us, and not hide out. As a great man once said, "Remember, the Ministry is here for you." _

When finished, Draco and Harry glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. (Back in his manor, Voldemort was chuckling as well). Not caring what the rest of the school thought, the two left the Great Hall, still laughing quite a bit.

They were the first to arrive at the Dungeons for potions, even Snape wasn't there. Draco and Harry took seats next to each other, and discussed topics related to the Dark Arts till the rest of the class arrived. Finally, the Potions Master, Snape, stormed in, glaring at his students. "Today you will be concocting the Polyjuice Potion," he sneered, "Who you are sitting next to-" Snape looked around at the class, noting who was with who, his sneer growing wider every second, "-is who you will be partnered with for the rest of the year." Several hands were raised in protest by the Gryffindors, and Snape just barked at them, "Don't even bother! Now get to work!"

Harry was pleased to note that Longbottom was stuck with Weasley, Granger with Goyle, Seamus with Crabbe, and Parvati with Pansy. He and Draco smirked, and began the potion in a comfortable silence, that is until-

"Longbottom! Weasley! You utterly _hopeless_ imbeciles! What do you _call_ that?" Snape sneered, gesturing toward the cauldron that was filled with a watery yellow substance. Ron and Neville's faces turned beet red, and they looked at the ground. "Can't even brew a _simple_ Polyjuice Potion. 50 points _each _from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped, moving on to the next group.

Harry and Draco snickered, oblivious to the fact that Hermione kept trying to catch Harry's eye.

After double potions, Draco and Harry had free period. They decided to take a stroll down by the lake. Walking in silence, Draco was completely lost in his thoughts about Harry. He didn't even see the tree stump until he tripped over it. "Umf!" he cried out. Harry, with seeker reflexes, quickly caught Draco. However, when trying to steady the blonde, they only ended up more off balance, and before they knew it, they were both tangled on the ground, Draco on top of Harry. Neither boy was breathing; only staring into each other's eyes.

_Oh God...This feels so right,_ Draco thought as his body tingled, lost in the other man's eyes, _Don't let it end...please..._

_Those eyes are so captivating,_ Harry thought, his body feeling like it were on fire, _Don't ever let him get off me...I could stay here like this forever..._

And before they know it, they had closed the distance between their mouths and were kissing. Harry felt Draco's tongue on his lip, and opened his mouth. Both moaned, and their hands traveled through one another's hair. Draco was still on top of Harry. The kiss turned passionate, and both men felt like they were in heaven.

Harry was the first to pull away. He gasped for air, and turned back to face Draco, who was also panting. He smiled at the green-eyed boy shyly, who returned it. Still on top of Harry, he laid his head on his chest drawing patterns with his fingers, and Harry played with his blonde hair, both content and absolutely peaceful.

However, in the shadows, Hermione Granger had watched the whole scene. Silent tears streamed down her face, as her heart shattered like glass. Stumbling backwards, she turned and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, leaving the Harry and Draco alone, lost in their own little world – lost, in each other.

**Iviana: **Well, finally!! a kissing scene!

**Draco:** Yeah, it did take you a while to fit one in! Harry and I were dying with need and passion!

**Harry:** Yeah! I had to resist Dray for _so_ long....It was painful!

**Iviana:** Oh Harry. Stop whining like a girl!

**Miku:** We are all doomed...

A/N: I know this chappie probably sucked and was sappy, but hey! It was two AM when I wrote it (I can never fall asleep at night). Also, there was a small hint in the chapter as to what Voldemort and harry's 'plan' to do with Dumbledork is, and it's why they still need him alive for the moment...mwuahahahahaha! The plan will probably be revealed next chapter or so...

Review! I know that was my shortest chappie so far, but still review!!! And thanks again to all who reviewed my story so far...Once again, I love you all!!!


	5. Quidditch, Polyjuice, and Borken Hearts

disclaimer: no, I do not own Harry Potter, nor the adorable, sexy, hot, loveable, huggable, kissable, slytherin, stareable, droolable, evil Draco Malfoy (sniff). all belong to (sniff) JKR...NOT FAIR!

yeah, yeah. you know the drill...this is a slash fic bla bla bla if ya don't like slash then don't read bla bla bla I don't want any complaints from you homphobics bla bla bla cause I'm warning you now this is a slash fic bla bla bla. YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH? THEN DON'T READ!

Thank you, dear kind reviewers of mine! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH (but not as much as I love my dear Dray...sorry )

I am SO sorry it has taken me a while to update – school started, and I've been overwhelmed with so much work, that I haven't been able to get even 5 minutes to myself...my sincerest apologies to my faithful readers...Anyway, here is the next chapter (I _tried_ to make it longer than usual to make up to you guys for such the long wait )

**Chapter Five**

-----Riddle Manor------

Lord Voldemort, possibly in his happiest mood ever, was sipping wine ever so gracefully, sitting like a king on a throne. He stared intently at the still unconscious Dumbledore, with a hint of a smirk on his lips. He was also listening to his daily report being given to him by that pathetic excuse of a Deatheater, Wormtail.

"- and the Lestranges have located the location of Avery, and I am pleased to inform you that he is still out of Azkaban. However, the Minister is acting up and Goyle-"Wormtail said nervously, eyes darting from his Lord to the door.

Voldemort raised a hand for him to stop. Sighing impatiently, he spoke in a bored, cold tone. "Yes, yes, Wormtail. I already know all of this..._news_," he sneered, "that you are telling me. When you brought your pathetic excuse of a body to my manor today, I asked you specifically if you had any _new_ information." Wormtail quivered, head facing the ground.

"M-my apologies, L-lord-"he began, only to be cut off by being hit with 'Crucio'. He fell to the floor, letting out an earsplitting scream. Voldemort noticed that this caused Dumbledore to stir, and he quickly ended the curse.

"Let that be a warning, fool. NOW GET OUT!" he shouted. Wormtail bowed quickly and ran out the door, just as Dumbledore's eyes flicked open. "Well, well. Good morning Headmaster, although I think I can safely say you've had better?" Voldemort said, his voice laced with sarcasm and annoyance.

Dumbledore bit back sobs. _So it wasn't a nightmare,_ he thought. Forcing himself not to cry, he said in a weak voice, "And what is it you plan to do with me, Tom?"

Voldemort laughed a high pitched cold laugh. "Funny you should ask that...funny indeed. I think I might just tell you." Dumbledore felt fear flood through him. He knew Voldemort wouldn't tell him his plan unless he was sure nothing could go wrong... "Well, I can't take the credit for this. Harry came up with it. My, what an intelligent boy he is," Voldemort said hastily, "The plan is..."

-------**Gryffindor Tower **(HA! I know I'm pure evil, cutting it off just before it was revealed. couldn't resist though don't worry, you'll find out soon enough)-------

Harry walked through the portrait slowly. He had just had the best hour of his life. Not caring that he should be in charms, he thought of how he and Draco had just lain there in each other's arms, with a kiss here and there. _It felt...so...perfect,_ he thought.

Sighing, he looked around the Common Room. He was surprised- he thought he would be alone, since it was class time, but the room was quite crowded. Everyone stared at him, shocked. They never thought Harry as the type to ditch class, but then again, he hadn't been acting like himself lately.

Harry sneered at them, and sat down in one of the chairs by itself in a dark corner. He closed his eyes, grateful for being alone so he could think of nothing but Draco...

But peace never lasts. Harry could feel eyes staring at him. Snapping his open, he scanned the room for the guilty eyes. He finally rested on Granger. _What a stupid girl,_ he thought as he smirked evilly at her, immediately regretting it, for she obviously took it has an invitation to come over to him. _Fuck! I want to be left alone...Stop walking toward me, MUDBLOOD!_ he mentally screamed at her.

Stopping in front of him, Hermione just stared. Her eyes were once again red and puffy. _Does she ever do anything besides cry?_ he wondered, _must be a mudblood thing,_ he thought, chuckling mentally.

His thoughts were cut short by Hermione. "Harry-" she began.

"That's Potter to you, _mudblood_," he snapped bitterly, a gleam in his eyes daring her to defy him.

She shuddered and felt her throat burn. Clearing her throat, she continued softly, "I...I saw you. I saw you with...Malfoy outside." Hermione waited for Harry to become red with embarrassment, to deny it, or to even look ashamed. But instead, he just smirked at her.

"Did you really? Well, did you _see_ anything you liked?" He asked mockingly, sneering. Hermione's face grew red, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Harry-"

"Are you so daft _mudblood _that you forget my name already? My name's _Potter_...P-O-T-T-E-R! And everyone thinks you're a _smart_ girl," Harry interrupted, growing out of patience. The whole Common Room went silent as they watched the two former friends.

Hermione felt dizzy. "P-Potter...How...why...why..._Malfoy_? O-of a-all people?" she asked, more tears streaking her cheeks, "What d-did he d-do to you?"

Harry had had enough. He spoke so low that the Common Room couldn't here it. But Hermione did, and his voice sent shivers up her spine. "I don't have to explain my personal life to you or anyone for that matter. Now I suggest you keep your mudblood nose out of my business before you find yourself six feet under the ground. Understand?" he hissed to a terrified Hermione. For a moment, she could've sworn his eyes turned black and red.

Building up the courage, she nervously asked, "Is...is that a threat?" Harry just smirked.

"Do you want to take the chance that it isn't?" he taunted, "Because if you want to, be my guest. Nothing would please me more than to end your life. There'd be one less dirty, filthy, useless, mudblood on the planet." And with that, Harry strode out of the Common Room. _Damn it! I need to find a place where I can go to be alone and actually stay being alone,_ he thought.

Hermione crumpled into the nearest chair, and sat there, eyes glazed over, brimming with tears. The rest of the Common Room just watched, wondering what Harry could've said to his former best friend.

-------------

Strutting along the castle, Harry noticed it was near dinnertime. He turned to head to the Great Hall, only to collide with someone. _Fuck my fucking life_! he thought, _why do I keep running into people?!_ He narrowed his eyes coldly as he looked down at the youngest Weasel – Ginny. "What do you want?" He snapped. Ginny looked at him fearfully. She had been in the Common Room when he and Hermione had "talked."

Finding her voice, she said, in an octave higher than she would have normally, "Ummm...I was wondering when you were going to hold quidditch tryouts cause I would like to try out as a chaser."

Harry raised his eyebrows, amused. "And you think you're actually good enough to make the team? Tsk tsk. I highly doubt you'd even be able to make a single goal," Harry drawled, "But if you insist on embarrassing yourself, then tryouts are tonight at 7:23 sharp. Be there on time, or don't bother showing up." Turning, he headed toward the Great Hall. Calling over his shoulder without even breaking his stride, he added, "Oh, and put that great big hole in your head to use and spread the word about when the tryouts are to the other Gryffindorks, _Weasel_."

Ginny just stood there, numb. Breaking out of her trance, she did go to tell other people, but her mind was wondering what had gotten into Harry.

----------------

Harry entered the Great Hall. He walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares he was getting. He sat down, and began to put food on his plate.

About five minutes later, the doors opened, revealing a very well dressed Draco. He looked over and his eyes met Harry's, who smiled. Draco made his way over to Harry, unable to conceal the grin he had. "Hello," he said almost shyly. Harry said 'hello' back the same way, and they ate their dinner stealing glances at each other, ignoring the odd looks they were getting.

Finally, Harry and Draco stood up at 6:30. They had barely exited the doors when Draco pushed Harry against the wall. "I missed you so much," he stated, his eyes twinkling with emotion. Harry just gazed in those silver orbs.

"I missed you too, Dray," he said softly. Draco gazed at him, then slowly closed the few centimeters separating themselves from each other. The kiss was chaste, but emotional, and it soon turned passionate.

Draco pushed himself against Harry, and ended the kiss when he was out of breath, and turned, gazing at him. They were about to kiss again when a small cough interrupted them. They turned to face Snape, with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Please, boys, do not ever make me witness another moment like that again," he snapped bitterly. Draco and Harry glared. Snape left, muttering under his breath, when Harry heard the clocktower chime quarter past 7.

"Fuck!" he cursed. Draco looked at him confused, and Harry explained. "I made quidditch tryouts tonight for the stupid Gryffindorks." Draco looked upset that Harry had to go, but he nodded understandingly. He leaned into Harry, who was still pushed against the wall.

"Meet me in the Orchidia Tower at 9," he whispered in Harry's ear, who shivered. To Harry's disappointment, Draco walked away after a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry sighed angrily, and made his way to the quidditch pitch. _Stupid Gryffindorks,_ he thought bitterly, _For their quidditch team getting in the way of me and Draco, they will suffer even MORE than they would've._

----------**Quidditch Pitch**---------

Harry sighed impatiently, waiting for the tryouties (a/n: is that even a word ?) showed up. Finally, he noticed Gryffindorks making their way down to the pitch, in a cluster as though scared of facing Harry alone. Harry of course, noticed this, and he smirked. _Fuck, this is worth it...I'm gonna have fun tonight,_ he thought. He didn't notice the blonde standing behind the pitch in the shadows, watching with an amused expression on his face.

Clearing his throat in an irritated manner, Harry spoke coldly, "It's about time you people showed up. I see you pitiful excuses of Quidditch players got the message as of when tryouts were. Well, we may as well get started." The group made their way to a pitch when Harry suddenly stopped them. He scanned them over, smirking.

"Well, well. I already know I have some cuts to make," he spoke in an amused manner.

"B-But, sir, we haven't even done anything yet," a young 3rd year spoke. Harry just glared.

"For defying me, you're cut. OUT!" he yelled. The 3rd year blinked, and ran back to the castle without looking back. "Well, now, let's get forward to the cuts – You, you, you, and you...GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!" he screamed, pointing at random people. They left angrily, holding whatever comments they had. The blonde in the shadows sniggered quietly.

"Now, the rest of you Gryffindorks, separate into groups. I want those of you trying out for chasers over there, those for beaters over there, _and_ those for keepers-"Harry smirked at the horrified look on Ron's face "over there. Yes Weasel, I am looking for a new keeper this year. Merlin only knows how you ever protected the posts before," he drawled, eyes glinting with amusement. Ron just glared, grumbled, but moved to the designated keeper spot. The blonde just laughed to himself, concealed perfectly by the shadows.

Harry ran the tryouties through many drills, insulting everyone every chance he got. Finally, about an hour later, the group landed on the ground, anxiously awaiting who made it, and who didn't.

"Well, even though you all were more or less horrible, I sadly _must_ choose teammates from you dorks," he said. He shouted the next word, causing people to jump, "CHASERS! Longbottom, Thomas, and Ginny Weasel-"he paused smirking at the happy looks on the faces of the people whose names he just called "get OUT! You three stunk, and I don't even know why you showed up for practice. The new chasers are Jevra, Malone, and Finnigan." Longbottom, Thomas, and Ginny looked shocked, angry, and upset. They then stormed away, tears in Ginny's eyes. Michael Jevra, Jessica Malone, and Seamus Finnigan looked uncertain, not knowing whether or not to be happy or be nervous.

"BEATERS!" Harry shouted, once again making people jump, "Brett and Gavin. You are the new beaters. Hopefully- now I say that filled with doubt- you two will improve. The rest of you that tried out for beaters, you were worst than those two, so OUT!" Harry earned more glares and more tears. _Merlin, this is so much fuckin fun,_ he thought, inwardly smirking. In the background, the blonde was dying from holding in his laughter.

"And last and most certainly least, _keeper_," the cold green-eyed captain spoke, Ron wide eyed with nerves, "While all of you stunk, one of you stunk the most. Why he even showed up is beyond my knowledge. That person would be," Harry paused for dramatic effect, causing the keeper tryouters to hold their breath, "_Weasel_." Ron looked shocked and hurt.

"B-But...Harry, I was on the team last year! You can't just kick me off!" the red-haired man with a face to match his hair shouted angrily. Harry just stared coldly, his face not betraying any emotion he felt. He moved up to Ron, stopping just a few inches in front of him.

"Actually, I _can_ and I _will_. You may have been 'Weasley is our _King_'," he paused to smirk (in the shadows, the blonde did the same, still dying from holding in laughter), "last year, but not this year. Oh no, not this year," he raised his voice so everyone else could hear now, "The new keeper is Turner!" The 5th year Wilhemina Turner shrieked with excitement, only to become silent when she noticed the glare Ron gave her.

"I can't believe you, _Potter_," Ron said upset, "We once were best mates-" Harry cut him short.

"Oh, fuck off it Weasel. You were forced to fucking befriend me. Stop the fucking act. You only stayed friends with me cause I was close to that fucking filthy mudblood," Harry said, annoyance lacing his voice as he narrowed his eyes. "Now get off the fucking field before I do something to force you off."

Ron glared, but left anyway, muttering under his breath, stomping each step into the earth. Turning to face the new team, Harry glared. "Practice is every Wednesday at 8:oo PM sharp. Be there, or I will make you wish you were being tortured," he spoke bitterly. The team nodded shakily, and Harry dismissed them. He watched them leave hurriedly, smirking. _That was more fun than I thought, _he thought. Sighing, he heard the clock tower chime quarter of 9 in the distance. His mood improving, Harry slowly made his way to meet Draco in the Orchidia Tower.

-----------**Orchidia Tower**---------

He reached it just at 9. Glancing around, he spotted no one. _Where's Draco?_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close to another body. Turning his head, his eyes met silver. "Hello," he said softly. He was greeted with a chaste kiss.

"I saw your try outs," Draco said after the kiss, smiling. Harry snorted.

"Wasn't it _interesting_?" the green eyed boy asked, smirking. Draco nodded laughing quietly, placing another kiss on Harry's lips. This one, contrasting the first, was passionate as the boys pushed against one another, savoring each other's unique taste.

-----------**Voldemort's Manor** (a/n: could this be it? will the plan _finally_ be revealed?!?!?!?!?!?! ) -------------

Voldemort laughed a high pitched cold laugh. "Funny you should ask that...funny indeed. I think I might just tell you." Dumbledore felt fear flood through him. He knew Voldemort wouldn't tell him his plan unless he was sure nothing could go wrong... "Well, I can't take the credit for this. Harry came up with it. My, what an intelligent boy he is," Voldemort said hastily, "The plan is this:

Minerva is to be Headmistress for a while. Then, I will take Polyjuice Potion. Now this is why we need you alive - I will become you, and go back to Hogwarts as _headmaster_," Voldemort smirked evilly at this, as Dumbledore's eyes widened with fear and sorrow, "Then, slowly, Hogwarts, the Ministry, and hell, the whole wizarding world will fall. And no one can stop the Darkside. _Golden Boy_," Voldemort let out a laugh, "Has finally become sensible and joined me as an equal, and you, the _Great_ Dumbledore is completely _powerless_. And with me posing as you, Harry and I will remain unstoppable!" Voldemort laughed maniacly here, a high pitched, cold laugh that sent shivers up Albus' spine.

"No," he said softly. This made Voldemort laugh even harder. Salt tears fell down the old wizard's face. _This can't be happening...this can't be happening,_ he kept thinking.

"Oh, but I assure you it _is_ happening," Voldemort said, having used legilimens (spelling?) on the old man. "Darkness always wins, and the light is now too weak to even put up a good fight. And as an added bonus, I get to pretend to be you...People will bow down to me, believing _whatever_ I say."

Dumbledore was horror-struck, much to Voldemort's amusement. He was so pleased to see the old fool break. And he would have to remember to praise Harry for the brilliance and simpleness of the Plan.

Or as Harry had called it, 'Avada Kedavra Light.'

--------End of Chappie!--------

**Draco:** You didn't write _more_ of what happened in the Orchidia Tower?!?!?!

**Harry: **(dreamily) That was such a great night...

**Draco:** Indeed...

**Iviana:** Oh stop, you two...If you're good, I'll write more about it next chappie (winks).

**Miku:** (rolls eyes) Merlin save us...

a/n: hope this chappie was good! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll type the next chappie and post it ASAP....love you all!!!!

question: do you think harry and draco's relationship is moving too quickly? I need to know – this is my first fic, let alone my first romance fic, so I am not sure how fast a relationship would evolve...thanks!


	6. Return to the Chamber

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I am not JKR. If I were, then HP _would_ belong to me. But. I. Am. Not. Her.

Harry Potter. Does not. Belong to. ME!

Warning: **_slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash slash_**. Hmmmm. I'm gonna guess that I just typed the word 'slash' 34 times for a reason.

You don't like **_slash_**? Then **don't** read. . .well, you _can _read it if you _want_, but don't complain to me saying I'm a sicko, cause I'm warning you now!!!!!!!!

Oh, and a **minor character death** is gonna happen in this chapter. the first of many. . . (grins evilly)

a/n: once again, I am sorry I haven't updated for a while – evil school!!! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. . . if it seems extra extra extra angsty or depressful at points, those are moments I wrote when I was angered by school!

a/n 2: can you tell I highly dislike dumbledork, Gryffindorks, hermione, and ron? lol Voldemort, Slytherin, harry, and draco for me all the way

a/n3: (I know – many a/n's!) THANK YOU SO MUCH my reviewers!! I love you all more than you can imagine!!!!!!! You guys are the BEST!! and for those of you who have read my story but have not reviewed, thanks for reading. . .but please review!

Chapter Six 

------**Voldemort's Manor**-----------

Dumbledore was horror-struck, much to Voldemort's amusement. He was so pleased to see the old fool break. And he would have to remember to praise Harry for the brilliance and simpleness of the Plan.

Or as Harry had called it, 'Avada Kedavra Light.'

"T-Tom," he dumbledore croaked, "When are you enacting the plan?" Voldemort looked at the old ex-wizard.

"What a thoughtful question! Well, since it obviously takes a while for the Polyjuice to brew, I was thinking of waiting till about Christmas or Halloween," he said, "Is that ok with you Albus?" he sarcastically asked.

Dumbldore just sat there, unmoving. Voldemort looked at him, waiting for a response. When he didn't receive one, Voldemort shrugged and left the room (locking it magically of course) to go prepare for Avada Kedavra Light some more.

Even with Voldemort out of the room, Albus sat there, staring into space. He wasn't quite aware of his surroundings. If he had been, then he would have noticed the disillusionized (word?) person leave the room with Voldemort.

-------------**Orchidia Tower** (a/n: don't get too excited. I have no writing skills for sex-like scenes!)-----------

Harry and Draco were kissing passionately in the tower. Harry felt Draco pressed against him. Not even realizing it, Harry pulled Draco even closer (if that were even possible). Draco responded by taking this as an opportunity to get on top of Harry on the floor. As he kissed Harry, he began to take off his shirt. Harry did the same, and they broke their kiss to pull their shirts over their heads.

"Dray-"

"Harry-"

"I love you," both men finished at the same time. They then resumed their kiss. Harry felt the world melt away as Draco's lips caressed his. All that mattered in the world to Draco and Harry was each other.

Draco, on top of Harry, was rubbing against him, and Harry in return moaned in pleasure.

****you all have imaginations, right?! well, in your imagination, insert whatever type of sex scene you wish at this moment. as I said earlier, I have no talent writing those so I'm not gonna even try. insert it right here****

Harry and Draco lay on the ground, under a magically conjured blanket. Draco was holding Harry close, stroking the young man's head.

Harry moaned and pulled Draco closer. Dreadfully tired, both fell asleep shortly, not caring they were under a blanket naked in a commonly used tower. (a/n stupid, aren't they but I still love my Dray!!!)

--------**Not the Orchidia Tower Anymore**---------

Harry awoke the next morning in his bed. _How the fuck did I get here?_ he wondered. Shrugging the thought aside, he got up to get ready for the day. He was pleased to not that the dorm was empty. _Awwww, the wittle gwyffiedorks are ignoring me,_ he thought, chuckling inside.

After getting dressed, he headed down to the Great Hall, only to meet Draco outside it. Both men smiled, and it was Draco who spoke first.

"Well, have a good night?" he asked, smirking sexily. Harry returned the smirk.

"Oh, I'm not sure, ya know? I can't really remember," he replied, mockingly sincere. Draco just raised his eyebrows sexily and moved closer to Harry.

"Well, then. I'll have to help you remember," he sexily said softly, his breath running down hair neck, causing Harry to shiver.

(a/n: draco's just so damn sexy :drool: )

They moved to kiss, only to be interrupted by-

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" a surprised and angry voice said. The men turned around to see Minerva McGonagall standing there. Harry rolled his eyes, causing Minerva to gasp in surprise. _No one has ever rolled there eyes at me!_ she thought angrily.

"Yes, _professor_?" Harry asked, emphasizing the last syllable. Minerva found her voice as Draco watched with a sexy look on his face.

"Get into the Great Hall now!" she finally said sternly. Draco turned to leave and started walking to the Great Hall, only to be grabbed by Harry.

Harry sent the old professor an evil smirk before he kissed Draco. At first Draco was surprised, but once that feeling went away, he kissed the raven-green-n-silver-streaks haired man.

Minerva made a sound of disgust in her throat. "Forty points from both of your houses!" She yelled. This caused Harry to break away, snarling at her. She just narrowed her eyes, and walked past the couple.

_How fuckin dare she?_ Harry thought angrily. Draco sensed his emotion, and rubbed his love's arm in comfort. Harry smiled, and together they made their way into the hall.

---------

They finished breakfast, the whole time getting looks of disgust from McGonagall. The couple just ignored her, and chatted away. When breakfast was over, the students began to stand up, only to have Minerva call them back.

"I have an announcement to make," she began sternly, "From now on, all students may _only_ sit with their appropriate house," she said, looking smugly at Draco and Harry. Harry looked murderous, while Draco looked shocked (and **sexy**!). Minerva ignored Harry's murderous look and continued, "Any student who wishes to disobey this rule will receive a week's detention and lose forty house points." A lot of the students gaped – that seemed pretty harsh for something as petty as to where someone sat during meals.

Minerva turned and left the Great Hall, smiling with satisfaction. On the way to her classroom, she ran into Snape. "You do realize that Potter isn't happy with this new rule," he asked, a sneer playing on his lips.

Minerva just smiled brightly (a/n: wow, she _smiled brightly_- that's gotta be a first!) "Yes, Severus, that was the point," she answered. Snape just shook his head. Something had changed about Potter – he wasn't the innocent little boy he had been, and Snape had a bad feeling. He wondered whether or not Minerva was really as smart as she claimed.

---------**Later that night, Gryffindor Common Room**--------

Harry sat in the squashiest chair in the Common Room (which was empty), fuming angrily to himself. _Fuck Minerva! FUCK HER! How fuckin dare she, that bitch! Once Voldemort puts the plan in action, I will make her pay – it will feel like she's gone to fuckin hell when I'm through with her,_ he thought, eyes going black and red with the anger he was feeling. He had been sitting there all day, since breakfast. He hadn't left for food or anything. He didn't even hear the noise of approaching footsteps.

_I will kill her! As soon as Voldemort gets his but over here, I WILL KILL HER!_ He slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, breathing heavily since he was really angry.

"H-Harry P-Potter?" a small voice asked. Harry whipped around expecting to see the mudblood. Instead, he was staring face to face with Colin Creevey.

"What the fuckin hell do you want?" he snarled. Colin shrieked when he saw Harry's eyes. Harry just sneered, and stood up from the chair.

"A-are you o-o-ok?" the elder son of a milkman quivered. Colin had been one of the few Gryffindors that had stood by Harry through out the year so far (a/n: cause that kid is freakishly obsessed with Harry!)

"Scared, Creevey?" Harry asked, eyes glinting playfully. He needed to vent his anger somehow, and Colin here was the perfect way to.

Colin gulped, and his eyes were wide. "Harry, w-what's wrong?" he asked, slowly backing away. Harry just advanced slowly, and whipped out his wand. He smiled murderously, and cast the body binding curse on the young boy. Colin also felt his consciousness fade away, slowly. . .

-----------**?Where?**------------

Colin awoke in pain. _Where am I_? he thought, scared. He looked around his surroundings. The room was dark and had a lot of snake carvings in it. Turning around, Colin gasped. He was face to face with a large statue of Salazar Slytherin. Trembling, he turned back around, and jumped back in surprise. Harry suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Ahhh, you are finally awake, Creevey. Well, where are my _manners_? Welcome," he said, red and black eyes glinting evilly, "to the Chamber of Secrets." Colin felt numb. He, like everyone else in the school, had heard of the legend.

"S-So, it was true? Y-You really w-were the heir of S-Slytherin," he stammered out. Harry just let out a cold, amused laugh.

"Oh, my dear friend. If only I was. No, I am just a regular parseltongue," he said, smirking, "It is my dear friend Tom that is the last heir of Slytherin."

Colin just looked confuse. "There's no one named Tom in your year," he stated. Harry's smirk grew.

"Why, how foolish of me. Barely _anyone_ knows who Tom Marvolo Riddle is. Let me reintroduce him to you, using his more famous name," Harry drawled sarcastically, "He is more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. He-who-must-not-be-named. You-know-who. The Dark Lord."

Colin gaped, tremors taking over his body. "Y-You! You're in l-league with-with-with HIM!" he accused, fright, hurtness, and anger in his voice.

"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Well, you're probably wondering why I brought you down here, eh?" Colin nodded, fright flooding his face.

"To kill and torture you, of course," Harry stated, as if he were talking about the weather.

Colin gulped, and suddenly Harry's face darkened.

"I mean, how DARE she! Make a rule like that, stand up to me! Minerva will have to pay, oh HOW SHE FUCKIN WILL!" Harry shouted, surprising Colin. The black and red eyed boy's composure was different from what it was two seconds ago.

"But I can't kill her till the plan is put into action, oh _noooo_, I can't kill her till then," Harry said sarcastically, laughing like a maniac. Colin wondered if the boy had finally gone mad for he wasn't making much sense in his sudden outbursts.

"But that's why you're here, oh yes. I need to vent my anger on someone. You will serve well," Harry said calmly and smirked. Then suddenly, he was angry again, "That FUCKIN WOMAN! TRYING TO SPLIT ME AND DRAY UP! How I HATE her GUTS!" he shouted, his sudden outburst making Colin jump.

He swallowed, a lump clogging his throat, and spoke as calmly as he could, "H-Harry, calm down." This seemed to make Harry even more angry though.

"CALM DOWN! How can I calm DOWN?!?! CRUCIO!!!" he shouted, pointing his wand at Colin, who screamed, writhing to the floor. Harry took some deep breathes, then turned back to Colin. The young boy's screaming made calmness sweep through Harry. He finally lifted the curse after what seemed like an eternity to Colin. The young boy panted, feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Like that, Creevey? Well, _I_ enjoyed it," Harry smirked. The young boy started whimpering, tears in his eyes.

"Well, I think I will be going to bed now," Harry spoke, and turned away to leave. He suddenly stopped and said with mock realization, "Oh, _silly_ me. I _almost_ forgot. I just _can't_ leave _you_ here, can I?"

Colin gulped as Harry turned around. He didn't like the expression of amusement on the Boy-Who-Lived 's face. "P-Please don't kill m-"he began as a flash of green light headed towards him. He was dead before he finished his sentence.

Harry just walked away, satisfaction flooding his body. _I ought to do this more often, _he thought.

--------**end of chapter six**---------

Hehe, soooooo. . . how many flames am I gonna get for this chapter?

(scared to ask in case people hate her now) please . . . review?

i know it kinda sucked....but school is very distracting!!

a/n: if you don't like character deaths, then, erm, this fic might not be a good one for you to read – many characters are gonna die in this story...sorry?

(wonders how many _more_ people now hate her)

well, thanks for reading! I love you guys

and there will be a sequel to this story (just so you guys know) not that this fic's over yet...I still have more chapters for this fic to write!


	7. The End of Moony

**disclaimer:** ok. this is chapter seven. you should all know by now that all Harry Potter related things are _not_ owned by me!!!! all belong to the great JKR!

**warning:** to all you homophobics, SLASH! if you're a homophobic, and you've read my story up to this point, then you should know by now that I don't want complaints from you saying I'm a freak cause I've warned you – SLASH! oh, and warning 2: this story also contains character deaths (for those of you who don't like HP characters dying)

a/n: The last character death was a minor character, but now I'm moving to major characters...and people are going to hate me so much after this chapter...I just know it. I might have to go into hiding after posting this chapter...people will probably hunt me down;;; so I'll say sorry in advance. REMEMBER: if you don't like character deaths, then read at your own risk!!!

a/n: hope you like this chapter. I wrote it when I was **really** pissed off (I had to go to a stupid family gathering thingy) so at some points my anger might show...but I tried to control it! ;;

**clumsy-puppet**: I don't normally single out reviewers, but I'd like to say thank you for saying you have confidence in me, and you're right – what _is_ a romance fic without sex scenes? so, I, er, promise that sometime in the future, once I build up the courage to write it, I'll put one in (though it will most likely suck ;;)

and to **ALL** of my reviewers: I love you so much (hugs each reviewer tightly) thanks so much for taking the time out to review!! it makes me feel so happy inside

random a/n: I was looking at the title of my story ('From Green to Black') and I'm not quite sure why I named it that...I guess I meant it by how Harry's eyes go from green, to, well, black at points, but to be honest I'm not quite sure! (silly writer )

and now to the story:

Chapter Seven 

-----**Hogwarts**-------

Harry made his way slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room quietly that night, humming to himself. After venting his anger, he felt better. He had loved the adrenaline rush that had come when he heard Colin's screams. And then, the feeling of _power_ he felt rush through his body when he cast Avada Kedavra – it was exhilarating! I made him feel so _good_ inside.

He finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and was about to enter when he heard voices. Frowining, he went and hid in the shadows, eavesdropping.

"-and you're positive it's Harry?" one voice asked, sounding like a student.

"Yes. I heard Voldemort say so. But that's not the worst," the other replied, sounding very familiar, but Harry couldn't place his finger on who it was.

"What could be worst than Harry going dark? I mean, he's _very_ powerful – more so than me, Dumbledore, and Voldemort combined!" the student exclaimed, "I mean, I may be the only one that can kill Voldemort, but I'm not nearly as powerful as Harry." Harry frowned at the last statement. Wasn't he the one prophesized to kill the Dark Lord?

"Yes, I know, I still can't believe that they got the prophecy mixed up between you two, but that's not important now. _Voldemort has Dumbledore_," the familiar voice said sternly, "I _saw_ him there when I was spying. He's weak – has _no_ magical powers! Voldemort was saying that _Harry stole his powers_! This is very bad for the Order." The student gasped. Harry narrowed his eyes. _So, someone was spying on Voldemort? Damn. They know that Dumbledore's kidnapped. At least they don't know about the plan_, he thought angrily.

"Why does Voldemort have Dumbledore?" the student asked, fright in his voice.

"He mentioned a plan-"the adult began. Harry froze. The voice continued, "I have to warn the Order tonight about it. Voldemort's planning to-"he was cut off by footsteps coming. "Fuck! Go back to your dormitory. I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I have to get to the Order." Harry heard the student leaving.

Harry moved closer to the voice. _FUCK! I have to stop this person,_ he thought. He strained his ears and heard the adult talk to what sounded like Filch. _And I have to find out who this student is,_ he added as an afterthought.

When Filch left, Harry stepped out of the shadows and walked toward a man who was mumbling about where he placed that portkey. At the sound of another pair of approaching footsteps, his head snapped up and turned around-

"Lupin?!" Harry asked, shocked for a moment. Then fury began to take over his mind and he glared.

Remus looked a little scared. "H-Harry. What a p-pleasant s-surprise," he said, stuttering. Harry smirked.

"Shut up. You sound liked Quirrel. Ugh, he was such a failure," he snarled, his eyes flashing with anger as they changed color.

Remus looked uncomfortable, and he was slowly drawing his wand, something Harry noticed him doing. "Expelliarmus!" the boy shouted, catching the old professor's wand.

"Harry...It's me, Moony. I would never hurt you," he said unconvincingly. _Don't panic, Lupin,_ he told himself, _he couldn't have heard the conversation._

"Of course I heard the fucking conversation, _Moony_," the boy snapped, "And I have some questions for you...before I..._dispose_ of you." Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the professor. "_Veritas!_" he shouted. (a/n: _Veritas_ in my fic is a powerful dark spell that works like the Veritaserum. Only difference is that it is not a potion, it's a spell, one that requires a LOT of power to pull off)

Lupin felt numb, as he fell under the spell's control. Harry felt pleased with himself. "Now, what is your name?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin." came the monotone reply.

"Very good. Now, tell me: how did you spy on Voldemort and what did you find out?" Harry asked, glaring at the professor who winced at the name.

'The Order became suspicious about Dumbledore's disappearance. Severus brought me with him to one of his meetings, under the disillusionment charm and after drinking a potion of his creation. I followed Wormtail, who led me to You-Know-Who's room. Dumbledore was unconscious on the bed, and Wormtail began to tell You-Know-Who news. The latter became annoyed with Wormtail, and cast Crucio. He lifted it when Dumbledore began to stir. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then talked to him, and told Dumbledore Harry Potter's plan called 'Avada Kedavra Light'. After that, You-Know-Who left, and I followed, disapparating as soon as I could."

Harry 'hmphed' angrily, and continued the inquisition. "What exactly is Snape's potion that he created?" he asked impatiently.

"He invented a potion that makes your body untraceable – no one should be able to feel your presence in a room. It takes a long while to make. Snape started the batch I drank last night as soon as You-Know-Who returned in your fourth year."

Harry glared. He would have to reveal Snape to Voldemort as soon as he could. "What state of mind was Dumbledork in?" he continued.

"Please rephrase the question."

Harry sighed impatiently. "What state of mind was Dumble_dore_ in?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"He looked weak. He was crying when You-Know-Who told him Harry's plan. After that, he looked like he was unaware of his surroundings. I'd say he went in shock."

Harry chuckled. "Do the Order know Voldemort has Dumbledore, and do they know the plan?" he asked cautiously.

"No."

"Good, good," he said, "Now, tell me. What about the prophecy? How was it mixed up?"

"When Dumbledore heard the prophecy, he assumed it was about Potter, who was the most powerful of the two babies. Only very recently have the Order found out that the only one that can defeat the Dark Lord is Neville Longbottom. They also found out that by the 'Dark Lord', the prophecy doesn't mean You-Know-Who, which means there must be another Dark Lord; one that the Order doesn't know about yet. But now I have reason to believe that the prophecy is about Neville and Potter."

Harry gasped. So it was _Neville_ that Lupin was talking to earlier. Harry chuckled. _That nitwit doesn't stand a _chance_ against me_, he thought, _Now for some fun!_ "So, tell me, _professor_. What do you think of Sirius' godson, now that he is dark?"

Lupin hesitated, blinking back tears at the mention of Sirius. But he still answered in the monotone voice, "I am heartbroken. I loved Harry, just like Sirius did. Sirius would be so upset if he knew how Harry joined You-Know-Who. I am also disappointed in Harry. He has turned his back on all who have ever cared about him. And lastly, I am angry at him. My love Sirius gave up his life for Harry. My love basically sacrificed himself so Harry could join You-Know-Who. I think Harry is ungrateful-"Harry cut him off there with a slap.

"People that cared for me, eh? More liked _used_ me. I was their pawn. When they needed me, I was praised. When I wasn't needed, I was gossiped about. Only one person I know loves me, and that's Draco," he hissed, "Finite Incantantum!(spelling?)" The spell was lifted, and Lupin looked scared.

"Harry-"he croaked, eyes pleading. Harry glared.

"Save it, you filthy werewolf. _Avada Kedavra!_" he snarled. Lupin was dead before he hit the floor. Suddenly, he heard a whimper behind him.

"Neville!" he yelled, as he turned to face the boy. He raised his wand, but Neville ran like hell.

------Change of POV------

Neville was walking back to the Common Room when he noticed that Lupin's portkey to the Order was in his hand.

"Oh, darn!" he scolded himself. He walked back slowly, scared he would be scolded for his foolishness. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him-

"-am also disappointed in Harry. He has turned his back on all who have ever cared about him. And lastly, I am angry at him. My love Sirius gave up his life for Harry. My love basically sacrificed himself so Harry could join You-Know-Who. I think Harry is ungrateful-"Lupin said to a person Neville assumed was Harry. Neville squinted, and noticed Lupin looked like he was under a spell.

Suddenly, Harry hissed at the werewolf. "People that cared for me, eh? More liked _used_ me. I was their pawn. When they needed me, I was praised. When I wasn't needed, I was gossiped about. Only one person I know loves me, and that's Draco-" Neville almost gasped. _Draco and Harry are lovers?!_ he thought "-Finite Incantantum!"

Neville watched in horror as Lupin croaked at Harry. Harry just snarled back at him something Neville couldn't hear.

And then he saw the flash of green light, and a whimper escaped his lips. Harry turned toward him, and Neville ran as fast as he could.

Panting, he reached a closet, and hid in there. He didn't know if Harry was following him, and he didn't want to find out.

_Harry just killed Lupin, Harry just killed Lupin,_ he kept thinking. Then something snapped in his mind. _Wait. Harry and Draco are lovers...That means Draco must be important to Harry,_ he thought, _I might be able to work with that..._

Leaving the closet cautiously, he quickly headed toward McGonagal's office. He had to get out of Hogwarts and go into hiding now, until he could defeat Voldemort and Harry.

-------Change back to normal POV-------

Harry watched as Neville ran away. Oh sure, he could've stopped Neville if he felt like it, but he had to get rid of that filthy werewolve's body. He muttered a spell, and Lupin's body burst into flames, leaving only ashes which Harry threw out the nearest window.

He made his way to the Common Room, knowing Neville would not be there. Harry knew he would probably go into hiding. _Silly git,_ he thought, _at least he doesn't know anything._ Harry had read the boy's mind for any traces of knowledge about the plan when he had briefly looked at him. Luckily, he had found none.

Entering the portrait hole, he was surprised to find the Common Room quite crowded. Making his way through the crowd, ignoring the glares he received, Harry went up to the dorm. It was then he realized something.

_Neville's belongings were still here._

Grinning maliciously, Harry made his way over to Neville's trunk. Opening it, he found pictures of Ginny. Harry raised an eyebrow. _Well, well, well. Looks like he did have a girlfriend,_ he thought, smirking, _Wonder what he'd do if she was to have an, err, _accident he grinned. Rummaging further into the trunk, he found a letter addressed to Neville, from his grandmother. Harry opened it to read:

_Dear Neville,_

_I know you just found out you are the one the prophecy was about. I just found out as well. I want you to know that I believe in you, and know you will defeat the Dark Lord._

_True, you may not be the most powerful wizard, but you are the most caring one I've met. You're parents would be so proud of you._

_Speaking of your parents, I am very sorrowful to inform you of this: Last night, your mother and father passed away. The healers couldn't do anything to prevent it, I want you to know. I know how close you were with them. Just remember that they loved you, even when they were crazy._

_Please write back to me when you get a chance, darling._

_With love,_

_Granny_

Harry smirked after he read the letter. Throwing it on the floor, he noticed that a small piece of parchment fluttered out of the envelope. Picking it up, Harry saw that it was a half written letter by Neville to his grandmother. Harry opened it and read:

_Dear Grans,_

_Thank you for writing me. It means a lot. I am sad that my parents are dead, and I must admit I have shed some tears. But at least I still have you left. I will visit you as soon as I can. I can't wait-_ (the letter ended)

Next to the letter, there was a letter addressed to Ginny. Harry picked up all of the letters.

His smirk grew even more as a plan formed in his mind – a plan to break Neville to the brink of insanity. He would attack Neville's heart.

Little did he know, Neville was planning the same thing.

-----end of chappie seven-----

**Iviana:** Another chapter done!

**Miku:** You KILLED my REMY!!!! (sobs)

**Iviana: **(mutters) wow, I never knew you could _cry_, Miku.

**Harry:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVILLE'S GONNA ATTACK MY HEART?!

**Draco:** Harry dear, calm down!

**Iviana:** hehehe...well, please review!

click the little button on the left bottom corner of the screen that says 'go'!

a/n: just so you know, none of these character deaths are random, spur of the moment doings – I already planned out the plot for the rest of this fic, and who's gonna die and when....

so, how much do you guys hate me _now_? I hope you guys don't! D


	8. Red Haired Weasels

**disclaimer:** despite popular belief, I am not JKR. Therefore, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

**warnings:** SLASHY SLASHY SLASH!!! muahahahahahaha...SLASH! also, many character deaths ;-)

a/n: once again, THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!!!! (blows kisses)

now, to the not-so-long awaited story:

Chapter Eight 

McGonagal sighed in her office. She had to go to the Great Hall soon for breakfast. Last night had been so confusing and stressful.

First, Neville Longbottom had burst through her door, mumbling something. She only understood the words 'need to go into hiding.' Confused as to why Neville needed to hide, she tried to question him. But his only response was that he had no time to explain at the moment, and he needed to get out of Hogwarts _now_.

Despite her confusion, McGonagal had given Neville the portkey to his own hiding place. Still, she wondered why that boy had to suddenly leave, and without even taking his belongings.

Then, later that night, McGonagal was alerted by Snape that Remus had disappeared. Snape hadn't seen Remus since he left his side to spy on Voldemort, and Snape doubted he was still there. Snape suggested foul play, and Minerva wondered whether or not Neville knew anything.

Sighing once again, Minerva walked down to the feast, not knowing what to expect that day.

----------

Harry was the first one ready that morning, considering he had never gone to bed. He had sat up all last night, planning every detail as to how he would destroy Neville. And he was quite pleased with himself. Today was a Friday, and this weekend was a Hogsmeade trip, which worked out _perfectly_ for Harry.

He made his way down to the Great Hall, and sat alone at the Gryffindor table. He sat there, watching the students come in for breakfast, waiting, and waiting, and waiting, until finally-

"Ginny!" he called out, waving the small red head over. Everyone's eyes were on Harry, and the small girl nervously made her way to Harry.

"Y-Yes?" she asked meekly. Harry restrained from smirking, and instead forced a warm smile.

"Ginny, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for how I treated you at quidditch. I wish I could take back all the mean things I said to you...I...I know it's not an excuse, but I've just been oh so moody since...the death of my g-godfather," he said, forcing tears once again in his eyes.

Ginny looked shocked before sympathy flooded her face. "Oh, Harry. It's ok. I forgive you!" she said, trying to comfort the boy. Inside, Harry was smirking. _The plan's going perfectly,_ he told himself.

"Thank you," he said softly, "I, well, when I was being a jerk," he let that linger for a second, "I couldn't help but notice that you and Neville seemed, well, _close_," he made sure he said this as he gazed at her softly. Ginny blushed, and smiled.

"Yeah, well, we got together," she mumbled. Triumph glinted in Harry's eyes momentarily before he replaced it with "happiness".

"Oh, Gin, this makes me so happy! This is just _perfect_," he said, smirking to himself, "I would love to hear all about it – would you meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight, so we can catch up?" Ginny looked happy.

"Of course!" she said brightly. _Harry's back,_ she thought, smiling, _Everything's finally back to normal._ She started chattering away, talking about how she and Neville got together, not noticing the evil look on Harry's face, masked by feigned joyfulness.

When lunch was over, Ginny said good bye. Harry replied, smiling at her. When she left, his smile turned to a triumphant smirk. He arrived early to potions, and the only one there was Draco, who had not noticed Harry had arrived. Harry walked over silently and wrapped his arms around Draco, who yelped in surprise.

"Harry! You fuckin scared me!" he said, trying to look angry but failing miserably. Harry just chuckled and pulled the blonde back for a kiss.

"I hate not being able to sit with you at meals," Harry said after the kiss. Draco smiled.

"Well, you seemed to _enjoy_ talking with the Weasel," he smirked, raising his eyebrow. Harry snorted.

"You mean that bimbo? I'm only talking to her cause of my newest plan," he said. Draco looked at Harry amused.

"Oh? Another plan? Can you tell me this one, or must I wait to find out the details as well?" he asked, pouting. Harry chuckled.

"I'll tell you, but here is not the place. We have a free period next, right? Well, I'll tell you then," he said. Draco nodded. Just then, the rest of the class and Snape arrived.

The lesson was boring, with the exceptions of Snape picking on the Gryffindors. Harry eyed Snape with hatred, and then he remembered what he had meant to do that morning.

_Fuck! I forgot to write to Voldemort! Fuck Fuck Fuck!_, he thought angrily. He raised his hand, receiving confused looks from everyone, including Draco.

"Mr...Potter?" Snape questioningly asked, surprised that Harry would actually make an effort to talk to him deliberately.

Harry smirked slightly. "May I be excused to go to the bathroom?" he asked with fake innocence.

Snape blinked three times. No one had ever asked that before in _his_ class. "The...the bathroom?" he asked, wondering if he had misheard Potter.

Harry's smirked grew. "Yes, sir. The _bathroom_. You, know. The place people go when they have to-"he began.

"That's enough, Mr. Potter!" Snape interrupted, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your freshness. And yes, you may go. But hurry back!"

Draco sniggered as Harry stood up and mockingly bowed to Snape, walking briskly out of the classroom, a quill, ink, and parchment hidden under his robe.

--------

Harry sat on the windowsill of the Owlery, composing his letter. He finally finished, and read it once to make sure it sounded ok.

_Dear Tom,_

_I've been meaning to tell you that you have a spy for the Order in your ranks. His name is Severus Snape. While he pretends to be a deatheater, he is really working for Dumbledore's own Order of the Phoenix._

_That is not the only reason I am writing. It appears that last night, during a deatheater meeting, Snape snuck in a man named Remus Lupin to spy on you. Don't worry, I have already disposed of him before he could alert the Order of the info he found out. _

_Anyway Lupin had the disillusionment charm on him and had taken a potion invented by Snape that makes the drinker untraceable (so no one can feel their presence in a room). He heard everything you said to Dumbledore (he had entered the room when Wormtail did to give you news, and left when you left). I questioned him, and like I said, I have disposed of him._

_It's lucky that I found Lupin when I did; after he had talked to a boy named Neville Longbottom. Lupin was about to inform the Order about our plan and me._

_Now, about Neville Longbottom. The prophecy has turned out not to be about me and you, but actually possibly me and Neville. The Order found out that the Savior was actually Neville not too long ago. And that's not all – the Dark Lord mentioned turns out not to be you, and the Order have no clue who it could be. Lupin, when I interrogated him, had mentioned that he thinks the Dark Lord in the prophecy is me._

_In other news, I have found the joy of torturing and killing – I tortured and killed a boy named Colin Creevey in the Chamber last night as well, and I must say it was exhilarating – I can't wait till I do it again!_

_All for now._

_Golden Boy_

Satisfied, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig, and watched her fly away. Stretching, he walked quickly back to potions. He had been gone for a total of six minutes.

Entering the classroom, he gave Severus an extra cheery grin and wave, something that shocked the teacher so much, he decided not to ask Potter why he had been so long.

Harry sat down again, next to Draco, who anxiously asked him where he had been. Harry just whispered he'd tell him along with everything else, and Draco nodded.

--------

The couple was sitting on the bank of the lake, Harry resting his head on Draco's shoulder, while the blonde played with his hair. "Sooooo?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed, and told the boy what had happened last night. Draco sniggered when Harry said that Neville was actually the Savior, and muttered how the wizarding world was certainly doomed. Harry then told him how he wrote the letter, and Draco wasn't shocked to find out Snape was a spy.

"He always acted suspicious, father always said," he added, nodding his sexy blonde head. Harry nodded in agreement, and closed his eyes.

The lovers sat there until the end of the period, relaxed.

----------

The rest of the day went by in a fast blur, and it was finally dinner.

Harry glared at McGonagal before he sat down, alone again, until Ginny came in, eyes red.

_Girls cry so fuckin much,_ he thought, slapping a kind look upon his face. "What's wrong, Gin?" he asked, his voice sounding comforting.

"Neville's...gone. I found out after breakfast. He-He left...didn't even leave me a n-note," she replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Gin. Don't cry. Here, how about we go have our meeting in the Astronomy Tower now?" he asked, eyes glinting. Ginny looked up and nodded, and they both left the Hall, unnoticed. 

Up in the Astronomy Tower, Ginny sat on the windowsill, and Harry closed the door behind them, secretly casting a locking and silencing charm.

"Ginny," he started softly, "Everyone saw you upset today, right? Everyone saw you crying and being depressed?"

Ginny stared, wondering why Harry was asking such an odd question. "Yeah...L-Luna kept telling me it wasn't healthy to be so depressed, and all the girls in my year tried to cheer me up."

"Good, good," Harry said absentmindedly looking deep in thought, confusing Ginny even more. _What was good?_ she wondered.

"Would you say that yourself and Neville's grandmother are the two most important people in his life?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes," Ginny answered, feeling very uncomfortable. Harry smiled sadistically, making Ginny's uncomfortable feeling even worse. "Um, Harry, are you ok?"

Harry just moved next to Ginny on the windowsill. "That's a very long drop to the ground, Gins," he spoke softly. Ginny looked out the window and gulped.

"Well, y-yes it i-is, Harry," she replied, voice quivering, more out of fear now than anything else.

"The fall would instantly kill the person," he continued, eyes never leaving the ground.

Ginny misinterpreted what Harry meant by all of this. "Harry! Stop thinking about suicide! I...I won't let you kill yourself," she said, determination in her voice. She didn't understand why Harry was depressed, but she wouldn't let him end his life.

Harry just turned to her, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Oh no, Ginny. I'm not going to plummet to the ground," he said softly, "You are."

----end of chappie seven-------

**Iviana: **nyeh! that was pretty short...

**Miku:** Oooooo, Harry's gonna kill Ginny next isn't he? Isn't he!? muahahahaha!

**Harry:** (picking at his nails) Oh don't be silly, Miku. I'd never kill anyone.

**Draco:** But what about Remus and Creevey?

**Harry:** Draco...If you want (whispers something in Draco's ear, making his eyes go wide) then shut up!

a/n: please review! tell me what you think!

next chappie should actually be up soon – it's half written so far

**please answer** (I can't decide on my own):

should harry get the darkmark on his arm like an average death eater? or should he stay unmarked, being more of the equal that he is to voldemort?

or should he make up his own mark?

I'm more of leaning to the third option, but I really need some more advice!!!

please answer those


	9. Twidle dee Dum

**disclaimer:** no, no, no, no, and NO! I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. If I did, then Harry would be in Slytherin, be in love with Draco, and be evil. Sadly, I doubt JKR, who DOES own HP, will do any of that...

**warning:** you know what I'm gonna say...slash slash...I'm guessing if you're reading this chappie, you've read my others, so do I really have to go over this drill?

also, character deaths. don't like? well, I warned you, so don't complain.

a/n: thanks all who have reviewed and answered my question! hugs and kisses! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I know I'm a hyper-active freak xx)

a/n: apologies! there was a large mistake in the last chapter- when Harry was talking to Ginny in the Great Hall for the first time, I mistakenly wrote 'when lunch was over.' the 'lunch' should've been 'breakfast'. Thank you. Oh, and apologies for all the spelling and grammatical errors I've made in the past chapters – I'm not what one would call a scholar in those areas ;-)

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny misinterpreted what Harry meant by all of this. "Harry! Stop thinking about suicide! I...I won't let you kill yourself," she said, determination in her voice. She didn't understand why Harry was depressed, but she wouldn't let him end his life.

Harry just turned to her, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Oh no, Ginny. I'm not going to plummet to the ground," he said softly, "You are."

Ginny's eyes widened with fright and confusion. "W-W-What?!" she asked, nearly screaming. Her mind screamed at her to move away, but she seemed locked into place.

Harry just smirked. "You heard me. You are gonna plummet to the ground, and everyone will think it was suicide, due to you being heartbroken," he said casually.

"W-Why?!" she screamed. _Run, Ginny, RUN!_ her mind screamed at her. But her body stayed rooted in the spot.

"Well, it's nothing personal, Weasel. Well, actually it _is_, but it's not the main reason. It's cause you are close to Neville," he said simply, sneering.

Ginny just stared at him, jaw open. "Well, Weasel, I would love to hang around, but I have places to be, people to kill, stuff to plan. So, sayonara," Harry smirked, casting _silencio_ on theWeasel. Then he moved toward her and pushed her out the window. She opened her mouth, trying to scream, but no noise came out. She saw the ground rush to her and then....darkness.

(a/n: the next paragraph might be considered gruesome by some (my cousin said she felt like throwing up when she read it...I'm not sure why? she does have a really weak stomache) so, uh...there. I warned you. I didn't think it was gruesome, but oh well)

Harry looked down and saw the Weasel's body laying on the ground, head bent backwards, tucked under the girl's back, the neck snapped, and limbs bending ways that were physically impossible.

(a/n: now, was that _really_ that gruesome??? I swear, my cousin is pathetic but I added the warning on her recommendation anyway)

There was no doubt about it –the girl was dead. No one can live when their neck is snapped.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had doubted for a while that the fall would've killed the girl, but it had, so he felt better.

Unlocking the door, and getting rid of the silencing charm, Harry left and wandered around the castle for a bit. It wasn't long before he heard a scream coming from outside-

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET SOMEONE, QUICK!" the voice shouted. All the students rushed outside, Harry included (so no one would get suspicious).

The screamer was Luna Lovegood, who had gone looking for her depressed friend. (a/n: I know Luna is a little OOC ). Luna was standing at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, looking at the mangled body of Ginny, a crowd of students gaping around her. Harry spotted Draco on the ground, hanging back with the other Slytherins. Harry walked toward the blonde, pulling him into a small hug.

"Whoa, Harry..."the **sexy** blonde sputtered out, referring to the dead Weasel, "I never knew you were capable of such an..._artistic_...way of killing people."

Harry smirked, and Draco squeezed Harry's hands.

"Move out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!" Minerva yelled, pushing her way through the crowd, followed by Snape, Flitwick, and Madame Pomfrey. "I said move-"she stopped dead (no pun intended) when she saw Ginny. Minerva gasped, along with the other teachers. Pomfrey rushed and knelt down next to the red head. Minerva composed herself. "Prefects! Lead your house members back to their houses. NOW!" she shouted sternly. The students obeyed. Harry motioned Draco to go, who kissed him before joining the other Slytherins.

Harry, hidden in the shadows, muttered an invisibility charm (a very powerful spell that required tons of energy). He walked right next to the teachers so he could hear what they were saying.

"-are you sure...?"

"Yes. She is dead. No doubt." Pomfrey answered.

"But why?" Minerva questioned.

"I dunno-"the nurse began.

"She was depressed," stated a dull voice. Harry only then noticed Luna was still there.

"It had to be suicide," the girl continued, eyes never leaving Ginny's body.

"But why would Miss Weasley kill herself?" questioned Snape.

"Neville disappeared this morning, and left without a note to Ginny. All his stuff were still here. She was crying all day, muttering how fucked up her no good life was," the blonde girl said sadly, tears brimming in her eyes. The professors looked shocked, but slowly nodded.

"Miss Lovegood, why don't you get to bed. It's been a trying day." said Flitwick softly. Luna nodded and returned to the castle.

"Flitwick, no doubt Skeeter will hear about this somehow. Make sure the world knows it was suicide – we don't want them panicking, thinking that Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort. Snape, please owl the Weasleys, informing them, and inviting them to the castle. Poppy, please, erm, take care of the body," Minerva ordered to her colleagues, all of whom nodded and disappeared. Minerva stood there for a moment, looking at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Then, she too headed inside.

Harry ended his invisibility charm and smirked. _The fun has just begun. And tomorrow will be even better,_ he thought, as he walked into the castle, an extra spring in his step.

---------

Neville was interrupted from his scheming by the sound of four short owl hoots. _The signal,_ he thought, as he let the owl into his secret house. He took the letter from the beak of the owl, and read it.

_Mr. Longbottom,_

_I am sad to inform you that Miss Ginevra Weasley has committed suicide, by jumping from the top of the Astronomy Tower. I don't know what type of relations you and Ginevra had, but Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's had mentioned your name, so I decided to inform you myself of the incident, before you read the paper._

_Miss Lovegood thinks Miss Weasley committed suicide due to depression, and had mentioned something about you leaving and not leaving her a note or explanation._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stand-In Headmistress_

Neville reread the letter. It didn't make sense. Ginny wasn't the suicidal type! She would never had killed herself. And didn't she see the note he left her? It was in his trunk, along with the letter to his grandmother-

_Oh._

He thought, while sinking into the nearest chair.

_Oh._

It suddenly all clicked. Ginny hadn't seen the note. Potter must've been through his things and killed Weasley, deliberately making it seem like suicide. Neville looked out the window. It was Saturday morning, and it was a Hogsmeade trip today for Hogwarts.

If Harry had been through his trunk, and he was going after the people Neville cared about-

Neville sat down and began to write a quick note. He had to warn his Grans _now_.

---------**Hogsmeade**---------

Harry looked around at all the students milling around the village. No one would notice if he, ah, just disappeared for a few hours or so.

The raven green'n'silver haired man smirked. No doubt Neville had heard about Ginny's death by now. In fact, he was probably sending a worthless letter to his grandmother. _Silly fuckin boy,_ Harry thought.

Harry went into a small alleyway in Hogsmeade. He closed his eyes and chanted softly, "G'wexcluwg z'n." (a/n: the 'Language of the Ancients' once again; means 'transport me' ((I know, I know – silly xx)) this spell should kill the average wizard ) The amount of power these two simple words took was immense, and Harry wished he could have apparated instead. But apparating could be traced by the ministry if they so wished, and he couldn't risk leaving any clues behind.

Harry opened his eyes and smirked. He was outside a small cottage with a picket fence. _So this is where Longbottom lives,_ he thought, scoffing at the 'coziness' of the place.

Harry silently entered the gate, and went inside the house. Looking around, he heard pattering coming from what he assumed was the kitchen. Stepping inside the room, he saw an elderly woman making tea dressed in a ratty old bathrobe, humming, her back turned to him. He cleared his throat, and she turned around in surprise. _yep, definitely his grandmother,_ he thought.

The woman squinted at him. "Harry Potter?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Indeed," the boy answered, eyes glinting mischievously, "You are Mrs. Longbottom, are you not?"

"Well, yes I am," she answered, unsure of why the Boy-Who-Lived was here. _Probably to sulk at not being the savior of the world anymore,_ she thought.

"Good. You and Neville are close, correct?" he asked, moving forward.

"Yes. I am all he has left, now that his parents have deceased," she answered proudly.

"As I thought," Harry said, "Don't take this personally, ma'am," he sneered. He then whispered those two fatal words. "_Avada Kedavra_."

As soon as Mrs. Longbottom hit the floor, a tapping was heard at the window. Harry looked and saw an owl with a letter in its beak.

The letter was addressed to 'Grans'.

Smirking, Harry closed his eyes and chanted, "G'wexcluwg z'n." In a split millisecond, Harry was back in the alleyway of Hogsmeade. Feeling satisfied but exhausted (from using the Ancient Magic), Harry made his way to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Draco.

He wondered how long it would be until Neville found out about his beloved Grandmother.

-----end of chappie 9-------

**Iviana:** What is with the suddenly short chapters?

**Miku:** HA! I knew you were gonna kill Gins, Harry!

**Harry: **Of course. Who knows. The mudblood or the Weasel could be next...

**Draco:** (chants) mudblood! mudblood!

well, please review!! kisses

dunno how long till i finish the next one...

as for last chapter's question:

i think the majority said the third option, so that's what will happen.

for what his mark will be, well, **Dark-Rain 991**, thank you for your idea! i really, really, really, really like it, so i think i will use it, as long as that's ok with you.

and kudos to all of my reviewers, i love you all! and don't worry, harry WON'T become goody golden boy again in the end of this fic! but i'm not gonna tell you what happens - that'd ruin the surprise xx


	10. Avada Kedavra, Great Dark One

**disclaimer: **(sigh) I do not own Harry Potter, all is owned by Jo Rowling. Understand?????

**warning:** blah...slash....deaths....slash.....language....slash....don't like? too bad – don't complain.

I love all of you who took the time to review my story – I am so glad people enjoy reading it. Remember people, review! More reviews equal happier author equal yummier story!!!!

and now, to...

**Chapter Ten**

The small silver bell made a soft ring when Harry entered the Three Broomsticks, inaudible due to the immense noise. The boy glanced around for the familiar look of a certain blonde man. Spotting his date, Harry rushed toward a table in a secluded area.

"Hello Dra – mmmmph!"he began, only to be cut off by the blonde capturing his lips. Harry felt the pub's setting falter away, and he felt as though he and his love were standing by themselves in paradise.

Draco kissed Harry, noting his love smelled like cinnamon. _Mmmmm...delicious,_ he thought to himself. A small whimper escaped when the other boy pulled away, though Draco was pleased to note he was panting heavily even though that kiss had been quite short.

"W-What was that for?" Harry asked between breaths. Draco put on his best pout.

"What, you didn't like it?" the blonde sexily pouted, earning a playful glare from Harry.

"Of course I enjoyed it, blondie (Draco cringed as Harry smirked), but it certainly surprised me," the other boy said. Draco just rolled his eyes, and pulled Harry down next to him on the booth.

"Fine, fine," he snapped, "Next time, I'll think twice before I kiss you, if I'm gonna have the Spanish Inquisition on my back after each-"he was cut off by Harry placing his finger on Draco's lips.

"Do me a favor and shut up, hun," he said softly, locking eyes with Draco, who felt the world melt away, yet again. Harry leaned in and pushed his mouth gently against Draco's, earning a small moan. Draco in turn pulled Harry closer and licked Harry's bottom lip, making the boy moan. Harry opened his mouth, and Draco slipped his tongue in eagerly.

"AHEM!" a voice roughly shouted. The boys broke apart, glaring at the girl who had so rudely interrupted them. They found that it had actually been Madame Rosmerta.

"Please," the bar keeper began, "I do not enjoy homosexuals, erm, being physical in my pub." She walked away, not caring that if Draco had not been holding Harry's hand, she would probably be dead by now.

"Ignore her," the blonde said softly, stroking Harry's hand with his thumb. The other boy nodded, and they slowly got up and left.

On the way out, Harry let out a large yawn. "Well, someone's tired," Draco said, smirking slightly. He then got a worried look on his face. "Harry, have you been doing that Ancient Magic thingy again?" he asked sternly.

Harry sighed. "Yes, Drake, I have. It was necessary for my little...e-e-errand," he said as he yawned again. Draco sighed and led his lover back to Hogwarts.

"Go. To. Bed," the blonde said seriously. Harry pouted, but Draco just shook his head. "That won't work with me, Harry. I don't want you fainting from exhaustion." Harry sighed, but walked to the Gryffindork Tower nonetheless. Draco sighed as well, and went towards the dungeons, tired himself.

---------?Where?---------

Neville waited for a reply from his Grans, whom he had written to warn her yesterday (a/n: it's now Sunday – I know, time flies in this fic, doesn't it?), when an owl hooted four times again. Letting the barn owl in, he noticed it was here to deliver the Daily Prophet. Sighing, he paid the owl, unrolling the paper, reading the front page.

_Mrs. Longbottom, Mysteriously Murdered!_

_Yesterday, Ministry officials were alerted by Mrs. Padderfoot, Mrs. Longbottom's good friend, that Mrs. Longbottom was dead._

_Mrs. Padderfoot was on her way to tea with her dear friend, when she noticed the house was unusually quiet – usually the elder woman could be heard a mile away. Mrs. Padderfoot entered the house, noting everything in tact. Upon entering the kitchen, however, Mrs. Padderfoot screamed._

"_I'd stepped in the kitchen, and there she was, lying on the ground, dead!" the upset woman informed us._

_Minister Fudge believes that this was yet again the work of You-Know-Who._

Neville stared at the paper. Harry had gotten to his Grans before he had. Clenching his fists, Neville let out a frustrated yell.

Potter will pay.

And with that, he grabbed his cloak, and went to Diagon Alley.

-------Diagon Alley---------

Upon entering the Alley, Neville headed towards Flourish and Blotts. Inside the small bookshop, he went over to the Advanced Charms section. Scanning the shelves, he finally found something that could be useful – _Mind Spells_.

Flipping it open, he found something interesting – the Advanced Memory Charm, leaves the victim's mind erased about certain things, and lets the caster fill in the blank spots with what he wants the victim to believe.

_That could be handy,_ he thought as he paid for the book. He headed back to his hideout, his anger at Potter showing in his face.

---------Hogwarts------

Dumbledore glanced around the room sadly. He was back in his office, though he was trapped. Trapped by Advanced Ancient Magic so he couldn't talk, move, and could only be seen by two people – the two Dark Lords.

The old man focused his attention back on the two in the room with him. One was smaller, with green eyes and raven hair with streaks. The other looked exactly like himself, except with an evil grin on his face.

"The potent smell of victory," Voldemort spoke, his voice sounding like Dumbledore's. Harry laughed coldly.

"This will be fun," the younger boy spoke, his eyes glinting with amusement. Voldemort laughed in agreement, and the two left the office, leaving Dumbledore alone, unable to do anything.

Unable to do anything but watch the wizarding world be destroyed. He couldn't do anything, except-

_Fawkes,_ he called with his mind. The phoenix immediately appeared, looking at Dumbledore with love. The old man's connection with the bird wasn't magical. Every one, muggles included, have a psychic connection with some creature, muggles just rarely ever find the creature, just like wizards.

_Fawkes, go to Neville. Tell him Voldemort is posing as me, tell him Hogwarts needs him now. Voldemort and Harry must be stopped,_ the old dork commanded his phoenix, who in return let out a musical shriek and disappeared.

_Maybe there is hope yet,_ he thought.

---Great Hall, Dinner Time----

"-And I am now back from my trip," Dumbledore informed the students. The Hall erupted with cheers, except from the Slytherins, who groaned. Draco, glancing at the Gryffindor table, noticed that Harry was just smiling, an evil, satisfied look hiding under it. He then noticed that his love and Dumbledore slyly exchanged nods, bearing matching smirks. _Ok, what the fuck is going on?! Harry should be outraged that the old fool is back!,_ he thought, confused. Then, something even stranger happened – the old coot looked at the Slytherins, who were still groaning, and he could've sworn that Dumbledork almost looked..._proud_...of how they reacted.

Voldemort grinned wickedly inside. He glanced over at the Slytherins, who were groaning. _Perfect little snakes, they are,_ he thought proudly.

The Dark Lord turned and sat back down, coincidentally next to Snape. Voldemort expertly hid his fury when the greasy git of a potions master began asking him if he needed him to go spy on Voldemort tonight.

"Ahhh, yes, Severus. I've been meaning to talk to you about that," the 'Headmaster' said, "But here is not the time. Meet me in my office at 8, and we will talk." Snape just nodded. Obviously, this was not an unusual request.

Voldemort slightly leaned back on his chair. _This is too much fun,_ he thought. Then, a wicked idea formed in his mind. Standing up, he raised his hands for silence.

"I would like to ask a favor of all of you students. Voldemort," he was pleased at the gasps he got, "is currently inactive. I have found out that he is losing support. All of you students, I want you to owl home tonight and inform your parents that the Lightside," only Slytherins and Harry noticed the disgust in his voice when he said this, "is close to winning, and the wizarding world is safe for us." The Great Hall (albeit the Slytherins and a certain Gryffindor) erupted in cheers once again, chattering happily.

Snape glanced questioningly at the Headmaster. What was he talking about? Voldemort was having a Deatheater meeting later tonight! He certainly wasn't inactive. _Oh well,_ the potions master thought, _I'll ask him later tonight._

Harry smirked amusedly. _Well, I see Voldemort's having fun,_ he thought. He then continued eating, watching the Slytherins. They were whispering fiercely, obviously wondering what Dumbledore was up to, since they knew the Dark Lord was still as powerful as ever.

Draco glanced at Harry and caught his eye. He sent the boy a questioning look, only to receive a huge smile and a wave. _What does he know???_ Draco thought, annoyed.

Dinner ended, and Draco rushed out of the Hall to catch up with Harry. He was surprised to see the boy almost skipping as he walked towards Draco, a huge smile on his lips, humming a tune the blonde had never heard of. (a/n: I wrote this while on a sugar and caffeine rush, and I'm really, er...really...perky and hyper!!!! )

The blonde grabbed the boy, and led him to a small room. "Ok, do you feel like sharing?" he asked, unable to stop the smile that formed when he saw the happiness in his loves eyes.

"Oh, nothing's going on, except that Dumbledore is really Voldemort, and the old dork is trapped in his office while the Dark Lord is messing with the wizarding world," he said casually, causing Draco to choke.

"gack! How...?" the blonde uncertainly asked.

"Polyjuice Potion, Dray, very simple," was the answer. Draco was shocked and amused. Such a simple and brilliant plan.

"I shoulda known that a plan you came up with would be simple, especially if it involves potions," the blonde teased. Harry put on his best pout, but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Now, now, Drakie, play nice," the boy said in a deep voice, very close to the blonde's face. Draco leaned in and kissed him, clutching onto Harry and pulling the boy as close as he could. They rubbed against each other as tongues explored, wishing nothing would ever make them break apart.

-----Dumbledore's Office (a/n: the caffeine and sugar rush has finally settled down)------

Voldemort sat impatiently in the Headmaster's chair, feet on the desk, and flicking his wand boredly so random objects burst into flames. He had let the potion wear off, and was waiting for Snape.

_La la la la la...Where the fuck is that worthless spy???_ he thought impatiently. Finally, the door opened, and Voldemort let in the spy. 

"Dumbledore?" Snape called, looking around the dark office. His eyes fell on Voldemort, and he gasped, and froze in place.

Voldemort pointed his wand, and the office door closed, locked. "How nice of you to finally join me, Snape," he sneered. Snape glanced around, looking for a way to escape.

_Fuck! How am I gonna get out of this one?_ the potions master thought. Trying to keep his cool demeanor, but failing terribly, he said, "My Lord, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you till later-"

"Oh, shut up. You really are stupid. I know all about your spying, thanks to Harry. Oh, and that 'Dumbledork' at dinner was me," the Dark Lord smirked. Snape choked. "I brought you here to dispose of you, Snape. I have no use for traitors. _Avada Kedavra._"

Snape felt his body begin to shut down as he fell to the ground. Voldemort smirked, and made his way back to his manor for a quick Deatheater meeting.

-------

The next week went by quickly, 'Dumbledore' telling the Ministry and school lies. He even was manipulating the Ministry, by hinting there were some untrustworthy power hungry wizards in it. This made Fudge nervous, and the minister began to fire people he suspected, Mr. Weasley included. This caused many wizards to _actually_ _become_ unhappy with the minister, causing even more distrust to blossom. By the end of the week, every witch and wizard in the wizarding world became more secretive, and less cautious.

The school wasn't that much better. Many students were surprised how Dumbledore seemed to suddenly detest Gryffindors, albeit Potter, and favor the Slytherins. This caused all the houses to drift apart, and soon more fights in the corridors were happening, some between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Quidditch made it even worse – Gryffindor's first match was against Ravenclaw, and suddenly nasty fights were breaking out at the drop of a pin. Seamus had gotten into a fight with a girl named BelMontrosa, and both had ended up in the hospital wing three days before the match. Hermione, to Harry's delight, had been abruptly attacked by a Ravenclaw boy for being a 'stupid know-it-all' Gryffindor.

Voldemort watched all of this in delight. The wizarding world is falling, finally. In no time could he rule it, with Harry by his side.

-----Dumbledore's Office-------

Voldemort sat in the chair, sipping a tall glass of wine. he was waiting for Harry to come, for their weekly meeting so they could scheme and laugh at the foolishness of the minister. Voldemort liked Harry – he had become much like a son, and good lord, the boy was powerful on top of it all.

Today, they planned to continue their discussion on Harry's mark. The boy had decided that he liked the idea of having a fire breathing dragon with a Celtic symbol (a/n: thanks **Dark-Rain 991**!!!). Voldemort had to give the boy points – he certainly was more creative than he appeared to be.

Harry was going to come as soon as he was done 'meeting' with Draco Malfoy. Voldemort smiled at this. He never met the younger Malfoy in person, but the way he heard Lucius, his most trusted deatheater, talk about his son, he thought Harry and Draco were a perfect match.

Voldemort set the wine glass down onto the table, frowning when he heard a knock on the door. He let his magic wander, but his magic sensed no one's presence outside the door.

His frown deepening, he commanded the door to open, which it did. Still, no one was there. Shrugging it off, he shut the door, and turned to pick up his wine glass. When he turned around, he was greeted by a brown haired boy with buck teeth.

"Voldemort," the boy said. The Dark Lord silently cast legilimency, and found out the boy was named Neville.

_So this is Longbottom,_ he thought. Sneering, he spoke coldly to the boy. "Indeed I am, _saviour_ of the wizarding world. My, my. It must be doomed if _you_ are the prophecized one," he smirked, raising an eyebrow. The boy Neville looked nervous, but determined.

"I will kill you," the boy said. Suddenly, there was a shrill cry as a phoenix swooped down on the boy's shoulder, causing Voldemort's eyes to narrow.

_Fucking phoenix! I should've remembered that Dumbledore had a psychic connection with that bloody bird_, he cursed. Keeping his cold composure, Voldemort spoke, "Well, well. The best aid that old fool can give you – a stupid chicken." Neville looked angry, but scared. _That bloody boy doesn't have the ability to kill,_ he thought amused.

"You're stupid, to think you can kill me. I am more powerful than you will ever be," the snake-like man continued, causing the phoenix to hiss. "I think I will end this now, before you waste any more of my time. After all, Harry should be arriving soon." Voldemort pointed his wand at Neville. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he hissed. The light sped to Neville, but before it could hit, a red feathery object shrieked and flew in front of the boy. The phoenix shrieked as it died out of love for Neville, and instead of bursting into flames, the bird dropped to the ground, dead for good.

_Fuckin bird,_ he cursed. He ignored the feeling of déjà vu in the pit of his stomache. "Well, that was a foolish bird, dying for someone who will die anyway. Now, _Avada Kedavra!_" and as soon as he saw the light speed toward the boy, Voldemort regretted it – he realized why he had had the déjà vu feeling...

----flashback-----

_Fuckin girl,_ he cursed, as he watched Lily Evans fall to the ground. "Well, that was foolish of her, dying for someone who will die anyway," he said to the little baby, "Now, _Avada Kedavra!_" and he watched as the light sped back to him, ripping him from his body...

-----end of flashback-------

"Fuck," he said as the light bounced off of Neville and hit him. This time, there was no excruciating pain as he was ripped from his body. Because he wasn't. Instead, Voldemort felt his life slowly and painfully slip away from him, and was completely gone before he hit the ground. Yes, the Dark Lord Voldemort was dead.

Neville looked at the body of the man who almost had killed him. Numb, he got up. As he stood, he noticed a tingling feeling on his forehead. Reaching up, he noticed a lightning bolt scar on his head, but it was much different than Harry's – while Potter's was horizontal and over his right eyebrow, Neville's was vertical and over his left eyebrow.

Walking out of the door and down the corridor, he saw Draco Malfoy disappearing down the way to the dungeons, and he saw Harry Potter head toward the office of the Headmaster.

The numbness fading, and anger taking place when he saw Harry, the boy followed Draco, wand out.

------Dumbledore's Office------

Harry walked in, expecting to see Voldemort at the desk lazily, drinking a cup of wine. He expected to see Dumbledork in the corner, still unable to move, talk, and be seen by anynone else, looking frightened.

What he did not expect was Voldemort to be lying on the ground dead, and Dumbledore with a triumphant look on his face.

Tears brimmed his eyes, as he looked at the dead body of Voldemort. The man and Harry had grown close, almost like father and son, and now he was dead.

Letting out a scream of rage, Harry turned to Dumbledore, eyes flashing as they switched colors.

"What the fuck happened?!" he screamed, lifting the curse off of Dumbledork so he could speak.

Dumbledore felt happy and sad – happy that Vldemort had been killed, but he was heart broken that Fawkes was dead. He spoke to Harry, trying to compose himself. "Neville came, and defeated a Dark Lord." The rage in Harry's eyes grew.

"So, he's still in the castle?" he asked. Dumbledore reluctantly nodded. Harry nodded slowly thinking. "Anyway, you are in my way, and there is no more need for you, _Dumbledork_. Go join your fucking dead turkey. _Avada Kedavra!_" And with that, the old man died, leaving Harry lost in thought.

Finally, he left and went to bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. As he was about to fall asleep, he suddenly shot up, a pain tearing at his heart. "Draco," he whispered, as he rushed out of the dormitory, and ran all the way to the dungeons.

------Dungeons------

Draco stopped walking. _Someone is fucking following me_, he thought, as he turned around.

"Longbottom," he gasped in surprise, still managing to sneer. The boy looked angry.

"Potter killed Ginny and Grans, didn't he," the boy asked. Draco just smirked.

"Indeed he did, indeed he did," the blonde answered. Suddenly, before he could react, Neville stunned him, fire blazing in his eyes.

"_Portus,_" Neville whispered. Nothing happened. "PORTUS!" he tried again, but still the spell did nothing. Then he remembered something – Neville had brought extra portkeys for emergency. Kicking himself for being stupid, Neville pulled out a small book. Mustering up all the magic he had, Neville said the activation spell. He was surprised that it took him only one try. Placing the book in Draco's hand as well, the two disappeared just as Harry rounded the corner.

"DRACO!" the dark haired man bellowed, his voice filled with pain. Harry felt his magic leak out of control, and he unleashed it, trying to grab Draco as he traveled with the portkey in the portkey universe. Just as Harry almost succeeded, Draco and Neville reached their destination, leaving Harry unable to pull his love back. Harry's magic wandered around the portkey universe, searching for any sign of his love. Reluctant, after three minutes of searching, Harry's magic retreated, and the dark haired boy sat down, and sobbed quietly.

------???-------

Neville felt Harry's magic follow them as they traveled by portkey. He was panicking. If Harry's magic grabbed Draco, then he would be able to retrieve the blonde.

Sighing a huge sigh of relief when they were once again standing in his hideout, Neville dropped the blonde on the floor and retrieved the book he bought earlier that week from his room.

----end of chappie ten------

**Iviana:** My, my...what is Neville going to do with Dracy-poo?

**Harry:** Draco!!! DRACO!!!!!! I'll kill you, Iviana, if Draco's killed or harmed!

**Iviana:** Oh...you have to read the rest to find out...muahahahahaha

**Miku:** Dumbledork's dead! Dumbledork's dead! Alleluia!

a/n: Well, I prepared a little teaser for you guys. It's part of the first chapter of the sequel to this story (I have the rest of this story planned out, I just have to type it up, and I had an idea for the first chapter of the sequel, so I wrote it down). here it is:

(preview of the sequel to 'From Green to Black')

Harry sighed as he sat up in bed, kicking off the covers. He quickly got in the shower and scrubbed his body angrily. Afterwards, he threw on some black clothing. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noted he had changed in the past year. True, his hair was still black-green-silver, and his eyes dark green, but he had grown taller, his hair longer and messier, and had higher cheek bones. But most importantly, his scar was what looked like the color black, but in actuality, it was dark, dark green.

Before leaving, he grabbed his gun and cell phone, lip curling in disgust. Every morning began like this one. Every morning he woke up in this detestable place, and every morning he went to work.

Harry stepped out of the door of his apartment building, glaring at the muggle city lying before his eyes. _I fucking can't stand this,_ he thought bitterly as he unlocked the door to his black mustang (the car).

Harry Potter hated everything about the muggle world – the noise, the smell of the city, their behavior, and most importantly, he hated _muggles_, those filthy creatures.

But he put up with living in New York City, despite how much he hated it.

Why, you ask, is he living a life in the muggle world if he hates it so?

Well, to put it simply, he hates the wizarding world even more.

(end of preview)

(nervous) well, hope that caught your interest! now, why _is_ Harry in the muggle world???

muahahahahaa! you'll have to continue reading my story to find out!!! (grins) _and_...anyone notice someone missing? muahahahahahahahahaaa (I know I'm evil)

a/n: please review, but don't kill me for this chapter please!


	11. The Chapter That is to be My Funeral

**disclaimer:** Yes, I ADMIT IT! I DO ADMIT THAT I DO not OWN HARRY POTTER!! all be owned by the wonderful J.K.R.

**warning:** oi...how many times have I done this? too many... (takes breath) slash deaths slash language slash dark!evil!harry slash green bunny rabbits and slash (j/k about the bunnies!)

a/n: I love you, my dear reviewers! (blows kisses) I have over 100! I am in shock that my story would be that popular!! thank you! kudos! cookies and milk!

apologies if the last chapter was a little sloppily written – the result of a sugar and caffeine high – so I probably didn't make much sense at points, and had a lot of grammatical errors and etc...sorry! I tried to make this chappie better!

and to...the...StOrY:

**Chapter Eleven**

----Dungeons----

Harry woke up to someone poking him. Cursing, he got up as he realized he had cried himself to sleep, leaning against the stone wall. Turning, he glared at his awakener. "Granger," he snarled, bitterly, ready to kill, "What are you doing here, mudblood." He spat out the last word.

"I went, uh, looking for you when you didn't return last night," she said softly.

"Fuck off, _now_," the boy replied, venom in his voice as he turned and walked away, glowering at anything in his path. _Fucking Neville. How dare he kidnap Dray. Oh, FUCK HIM!_ he thought, and in his anger, a nearby vase in the corridor exploded. He was not someone to cross right now.

Hermione watched her love stomp away, and shrieked lightly when he exploded the vase without using a wand. Even though he had been acting angry lately, and, well, evil, he seemed particularly upset about something today. Slowly, she followed him to the Great Hall, jumping every time something exploded or burst into flames or smoke. She made sure she stayed a few yards behind the boy.

In the Great Hall, Harry made his way to the empty end of the Gryffindor table. Suddenly the whole table yelped when all of their goblets exploded, except for Harry's.

Harry was not happy through out the day, to say the least. His magic was rippling with fury, to begin with. Only the Slytherins seemed to notice this, and they made sure that they stayed far away from him. The more unfortunate students from other houses though, often had their robes catch on fire unexpectedly, or were thrown backwards. One small Hufflepuff, who had accidentally bumped into Harry, had actually begun to choke as an invisible forced closed tightly around his neck, and Harry just kept walking by, lost in his thoughts of what happened the previous night.

Several students tried to find the source of this phenomenon. It seemed as though only the Slytherins knew Harry was causing this.

----Boys Dorm, end of Day----

Harry sat in bed, dead to the world it seemed. His fury had increased even more, and his magic aura was rippling with such energy that anyone who came within 15 feet of the boy would feel sick, the feeling increasing the closer they got.

Suddenly Harry heard tapping on the window. Averting his gaze to it, he saw an owl. Frowning, he grabbed the owl, and nearly dropped the letter. It was addressed:

_To The Dark Lord, Harry Potter _

_From the Savior_

His anger rippled, and he didn't notice that every glass object exploded, and the poor, poor, owl had burst into flames.

He opened the letter, and read with black and red eyes.

_Potter,_

_I fight fire with fire. You killed my Grans, I killed Voldemort._

_You killed Ginny._

_I killed Draco._

_Now, I will kill you. I will defeat you, Harry, for you are the Dark Lord._

_Prepare to die. No one messes with the Savior and lives._

_Neville_

Now, if this had been under different circumstances, Harry would've laughed at Neville's pitiful attempt at writing a threatening letter. However, the circumstances were grim ones, and Harry's magic leaked away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, as every breakable object smashed in Hogwarts, and many portraits burst into flames, alarming the residents of the castle.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as his anger caused Hogwarts to rumble, as though there was an earthquake occurring.

And, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed as everyone in the castle became dizzy, and extremely nauseas, many collapsing into a coma, not to awaken for a long time; that is assuming they'd awake at all.

"I will make you suffer, Longbottom," the young Dark Lord said venomously. And with that, all the lights in Hogwarts went out, and rain began to fall as every plant life died (a/n: one reason for plants dying is that Neville loved Herbology. reason 2 is that it just seemed spiffy at the time!) and the castle was shrouded in Darkness.

And with that, warm tears fell down Harry's cheek as he cried for his love.

------

The next day, all of Hogwarts residents were sprawled on the floor, surrounded by fellow unconscious pupils and teachers, as well as vomit. Those who were still awake, felt as though the world was spinning, and fumbled around in the darkness.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, one that was awake was Ronald Weasley. He had heard Potter's screams as the strange things happened to Hogwarts.

Getting up off the floor, the Weasel fumbled around the Common Room, tripping and cursing, trying to ignore his dizziness as he looked for the Dorm Staircase. He heard the groaning of fellow students surrounding him, all to weak to move, some unconscious. He heard Lavendar whimpering and vomiting, Seamus groaning as though he were run over by a truck, and some other kids muttering incoherent words as they were in pain. The rest, were in a coma, Ron assumed.

Finally, he reached the familiar stairs. Climbing up, his legs gave away. It was then he felt someone brush weakly past him. "Hermione?" he croaked, before he began retching, feeling weak and too dizzy to get up again. Slowly, what little vision he had left faded, and he fell unconscious.

----

Hermione got up weakly, knees threatening to give away, when she heard the red head walk by her. Following him, bumping into objects, and stepping on shards of glass. She almost collapsed, but willed herself to go on. Finally, Ron found the staircase to the Boy's Dorm, and Hermione mustered all of her strength to go up it. She was only vaguely aware that Ron had called out her name before he fainted.

Reaching the top, Hermione felt her sick feeling increase dramatically, and she paused to vomit.

Wiping her mouth, she weakly opened the door, and stumbled inside, letting out a yelp of pain when light reached her eyes. Her yelp caught the boy who was sitting in there's attention, and he turned slowly to her, tear marks on his cheeks. At first, she did not recognize him, then realized it was her Harry, only with black and red eyes.

Stumbling like a drunkard, she made her way towards him, balancing on the bed posts. Stopping in front of him, she sat down, her knees thanking her. He just stared at her, his eyes looking hollow, but angry at the same time.

"Harry," she mumbled weakly. The boy just stared at her, as if not aware she were actually there.

"What did you do?" she asked, her vertigo getting worse. But still, the boy just stared. It was then she noticed the letter lying on the table. She picked it up, and read, despite the carsick feeling she got. Gulping back the vomit, she turned to Harry again.

"You're the Dark Lord?" she accused, forgetting about how sick she was feeling as she stood up quickly.

The boy stared.

"Oh Harry, why? It was that horrible Draco Malfoy, wasn't it," she screeched, trying to push away the sickness.

Well, that got a reaction.

A spark lit in Harry's eyes, and he slowly rose and faced Hermione, his magic aura sparking tiny lightning bolts. The girl gulped, regretting what she just said.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. Draco," the boy hissed. Hermione felt the vertigo increase, and she could no longer ignore it, as the world began spinning rapidly, and her eyes began rolling this way and that. The nausea took over her, and she fell back down to the ground, leaning against the bedside table.

(a/n: next scene ?might? be semi-gruesome?)

"Please, Harry...I l-l-love you," the bushy haired girl croaked, seeing double images. Harry's anger rose, and suddenly, Hermione screamed as her ribs suddenly snapped like twigs. The room crackled as lightning bolts darted about, making the air ice cold. Hermione literally couldn't move, and she felt pressure squeeze her body. She felt as her head began to throb due to the pressure, and some of her veins popped. Her nose began to bleed, and after what seemed like an eternity, the mudblood's brain burst, causing immediate death.

(a/n: end of ?gruesome? scene)

Harry looked at the lifeless body of the mudblood, not feeling any emotion. Glaring coldly around the room, he waved his hand, which caused all of his belongings to gather in his trunk, and his trunk shrunk and Harry pocketed it.

Without a backwards glance, Harry muttered the Ancient Magic transportation spell, this time not even becoming slightly exhausted. In a millisecond, he was gone from the now ruined Hogwarts Castle.

As the spell prepared to take him to a destination, Harry raised his hand. Suddenly, the world stopped rushing by, and he was in a place that was dark, with a gazillion amount of bright lights scattered here and there. If Harry were to touch one of these lights, he would immediately be transported to the place connected to the light. Every place in Earth had a light connector, and each light was like a window. When one looked at them, they saw little snippets of what was going on at, to say, the other end. Usually, the spell automatically connects the traveler to the correct light, but since Harry didn't know where the "Savior" of the wizarding world was, he would have to do this the long way.

Not having much patience, Harry murmured another Ancient Magic spell, one that tracks someone, solely made for this purpose. A blue light appeared in front of Harry, who in turn touched it. The world spun rapidly, and soon Harry saw himself standing in front of a specific white light. Peering into it, he saw Neville sitting in front of a fireplace, writing.

Without a second thought, Harry touched the light, his lightning bolts sparking every which way.

And after all this Ancient Magic, he was still alive, and didn't feel the tiniest bit drowsy.

-----

**Iviana:** Hmmm...is drakie actually dead??? muahahahahaha

**Miku:** wow...harry's getting very powerful. I'd watch out if I were Neville – powerful dark lord, no, correction, extremely _pissed off_ powerful dark lord, coming after him!

**Harry: **(sings drunkenly) Nooooooo body knoooooows the troubles I've seen...

**Iviana:** (sigh) Ever since I wrote this chapter, harry's been getting drunk, and has been singing weird songs. I think he's depressed...

**Miku:** I think it's funny!

**Iviana:** you would, wouldn't you?

**Harry:** (hums) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...

a/n:  
You all are ready to chase after me with torches and pitchforks now, aren't you??

(sighs) thought so. well, even though all of you probably detest me and want to tar and feather me, please review, for reviews make the world go BOOM!

**Is Draco Malfoy really dead?** you wonder.

maybe...maybe not...(laughs evilly, yet nervously)  
soooo, i wonder how long it will take that angry mob with the pitchforks and torches to form.... ;;

REVIEW, even though you hate me!


	12. Vengeance

**disclaimer:** I do not OWN Harry Potter. Just the sexy Draco Malfoy. Yes. I own him. YES I DO! I am not joking! I own Draco Malfoy!!!  
(long sigh)Fine, fine, fine. I don't own anything Harry Potter related (sigh) including Draco (another sigh) All are owned by the wonderful deity JKR.

**warning:** slashity slashy slash! fucking bad language! depressing character deaths!

a/n: Ok...I am trying to write this chapter without mauling everyone to pieces, as I am currently PISSED OFF with my religion teacher who just told us today that we have a MAJOR test tomorrow! (honestly, **no** offense to anyone who is strictly religious, but I can't stand religion class, especially my teacher! I mean, I'm averaging an A to an A in every subject EXCEPT for religion, which I'm averaging like a C!!!!!! If not an F! grrrrr!) So, just a forewarning, this chapter may be edgily angsty at points, since I am writing this when I perhaps should be studying...I know, I know. as my mother says, I bring my woes upon me.

anyway, I love all of you that reviewed, kudos! thank you, ALL of you wonderful people that took the time to review my work! remember, reviews are what make the world go BOOM!

Oh, and due to some confusion, Draco was stunned while Neville was getting the portkey, otherwise, Dray _would've_ kicked Neville's arse. Just wanted to clear that up!!

and to the anxiously awaited chapter:

**Chapter Twelve**

Neville was frowning as he wrote a letter, warning the Order of the Phoenix that Harry was the new Dark Lord. But his train of thought kept getting interrupted. He kept replaying the scene with Voldemort over and over in his mind, each time, feeling more confused. Snapping out of his mind, Neville focused on the letter again.

_Order of the Phoenix:_

_I feel it is my obligation to inform you that Harry Potter is indeed the new Dark Lord. Whilst He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is indeed dead-_

He paused, biting his lip. He tried with all of his might to stay focused on the letter, but he began remembering Malfoy. He remembered how he, Neville Longbottom, had-

Suddenly, the air in the room went ice cold, and the lights flickered out. _Huh?_ Neville thought, forgetting momentarily about Malfoy and Voldemort. Putting down his parchment, he turned around and gasped what he saw.

Harry Potter was standing there, surrounded by little green, silver, and black lightning bolts, making the air even chillier. The bolts sparked angrily, and looked quite menacing. Neville could see his breath when he breathed, for the room was becoming that chilly. The Dark Lord's Hair was sticking up, and the green and silver streaks seemed to glow in an ethereal manner. The famous lightning bolt was letting off an eerie dark green, very intense shine But the scariest feature on the young Dark Lord, at least to Neville, were the eyes. The once green eyes were a pitch black, with blood red pupils, and had an icy look to them. They glinted maliciously, and they seemed to glow with their own essence.

Neville backed away as much as a plump timid boy could. He could feel Harry's magical aura, and it was sparking with fury and darkness, seeming to threaten to swallow everything nearby whole.

"P-Potter," he stuttered out, sweaty palms grasping his wand nervously.

"_Savior_," the pissed off man spoke mockingly, eyes never losing their murderous glare.

Neville thought as quickly as he could. _How do I escape? How do I escape?!_ he thought, over and over, feeling sweat pour out of his body.

Suddenly, he felt something comparable to a beam of magic, focused on his head. He realized Harry was trying to read his mind. Neville saw flashes of his memory, going by rapidly, as though his memories were nothing more than a mere movie to be watched. _Shoot, shoot, shoot!_ he cried mentally, for the Savior of the world must never curse, no matter what. Neville quickly pulled out a vial of a smoky teal potion, that the late potions master had warned him to only use in an emergency. Quickly, the half-squib downed the potion, choking as he swallowed. He felt dizzy when he felt walls of magic surround his head. The potion was a powerful 'Occlumenserum' which worked like Occlumency. The potion was very rare, and the late Snape had bought it off the black market.

Harry smirked and raised a bored eyebrow. He could break the weak barrier for he was powerful enough, but he was not in the mood to play games with Hero Boy. He wanted to make this cow pay, and pay _dearly_. So instead, the Dark Lord withdrew his magical power from the brown haired cow's head, and narrowed his eyes at the 'savior'.

"Where is Draco?" the pissed off Dark Lord hissed icily.

Neville looked shocked that Potter had suddenly stopped trying to get into his mind. Gathering himself to the best of his ability, he opened his mouth hesitantly.

"I-I k-k-killed him," the half-squib stuttered. "A-and I'll k-kill you t-too!" he added as fiercely as a stuttering buck-toothed boy could.

"Funny thing is, I don't believe you," Harry hissed coolly, eyes glinting with anger. That was only half truthful. He wanted to believe Dray was alive, he really did.

"Which part don't you believe?" Neville asked, surprised that he didn't stutter. Harry just curled his lip, and sneered.

"Both parts," came the cool reply. Neville held out his wand, and pointed it at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, y-you should!" Neville half shouted. "_A-Avada Kedavra!"_ the boy screamed, the words foreign to his mouth.

A small oval of green light sped to the Dark Lord, only to be absorbed by the many little lightning bolts. Harry didn't even flinch, let alone blink an eye. In fact, he looked very amused.

And amused he was.

Harry laughed a cold high-pitched laugh. "You don't even have the willpower to kill, you fucking _savior_! You're pathetic!" he cried, sneering whilst chuckling coldly. The little lightning bolts sparked this way and that, as though doing a ritual dance.

"T-That's not true!" Neville cried in despair, "I...I...I KILLED M-Malfoy!" Harry froze, and the lightning bolts increased rapidly, and Neville shivered as the temperature in the room decreased even further. The young Dark Lord's magical aura was burning with coldness and absolute fury.

"I see," the dark haired Dark Lord said quietly, eyes glinting with vengeance.

Suddenly, Neville was thrown against the wall and pinned there by some unseen force. He felt the force press into his sides, causing him to let a small whimper of pain escape his throat. Neville could feel that some of his bones had broken on contact with the wall, and blackness framed his sight for a while when he almost blacked out. The icy chill of the room increased his pain, and ice began to form from the sweat that was pouring out of his body, making the pain and coldness worse. Harry just stood there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"In that case," the evil lord began, "I must admit that a simple 'Avada Kedavra' won't satisfy me. Oh no, I need something much worse."

The Dark Lord closed his eyes, and concentrated on an Ancient Magic curse he had learned. "_Jywcis N'rok'v'g un Sieg'v_," he muttered, the Ancient Magic curse for a Cursed Death.

Neville saw Harry surrounded in a silver mist, the lightning bolts now moving so quickly that they just seemed to be blurs. The mist thickened, and Neville shuddered when it came into contact with his body, and suddenly a black light in the form of a chariot came flying towards Neville. He let out a blood-curdling scream before the light touched his body.

When contact was made, Neville felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing his heart, whilst feeling as though he were burning from the inside out. The pain he was enduring was so strong, it cannot even be put into words. The fire ate out his soul, which in turn was grabbed by a black chariot. His soul would forever remain in the Ancient's Hell, a place of eternal torture, unless the curse was broken. The dead boy's body plopped to the ground with a heavy thud, as Neville was dragged to his painful doom.

Harry looked at the pained expression on Neville's dead face. He felt the relief of satisfaction, only briefly. Then, he remembered how Neville had claimed to have killed Draco.

He wished now that he had taken the time out to read the boy's mind, to see if it was a lie or not. Harry mentally slapped himself for not breaking the Occlumenserum's walls when he had the chance – then he would know now whether or not Draco was breathing..

Now he would never know. He may never see his love again. Once again, tears numbly formed in the Dark Lord's eyes, as memories of the last time he saw his love flooded through his mind...

xxxflashbackxxxx

_Draco was leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, stroking the boy's hand with his thumb. "I love you," the blonde muttered. Harry pulled away, and looked into the beautiful man's eyes._

"_Not as much as I love you," he replied sincerely, and they closed in for a kiss. Draco moaned at the contact of the boys' lips. He pushed against the dark-haired man, earning a gasp. Slowly, Draco moved to the boy's neck, sucking and nipping gently._

"_God...Dray...Oh..." Harry muttered, for he felt like his world were on fire. He didn't even notice the blonde's other hand moving downwards, that is until-_

"_Gah!" Harry gasped in surprise, as the blonde began to stroke. Draco pulled his head away from Harry's neck and smirked at the boy. Harry's eyes seemed to darken, but this time with love. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde as he pulled the boy on top of him. Their mouths met, and they had a battle of tongues. Harry pulled away, and looked at Draco pleadingly, eyes still darkened with love._

"_Dray...please..." the boy begged. Draco understood, and slowly as he began to remove both boys' clothes. Once naked, Draco moved on top of Harry once again, and began kissing again as they rubbed against each other._

_Harry gasped for breath, and pleaded again, "Now...please Dray!" Draco looked at the boy under him lovingly, and nodded, and prepared to-_

xxxxxx end of flashback (was that too evil or very badly written? ::runs away::) xxxxxxx

Harry shook the memories out of his head. _They hurt too much,_ he thought as a slicing tug pulled at his heart.

Silently, Harry waved his hand, half heartedly, muttering, "_Vevoslyth_."

A smoky green and silver fire breathing dragon with a Celtic symbol floated above the hide out house, and Hogwarts. The fire seemed to move, and the dragon seemed to have a sort of pained expression in its eyes, as though it were grieving about something.

The Vevoslythin. His symbol, as he was the new Dark Lord.

Tears filled the Dark Lord's eyes, as he disappeared, leaving Neville's body to be found.

-----end of chappie------

**Iviana:** Well, the SECOND to the LAST chappie is done! One more chappie for this story, and then on to the sequel.

**Miku:** (waves flag unenthusiastically) Oh joy.

**Harry:** DIE, NEVILLE! SUFFER FOREVER!!! DIE!!!

**Iviana:** ummm, Harry? you already killed him...remember??

**Harry:** DIE, STUPID COW! SUFFER!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!

a/n: I tried to make Neville's death more or less extremely horrible (I got so many requests for a horribly painful death xx) So I hope that satisfied you guys!

Review! I'll only post the next chapter when I receive a SATISFYING amount of reviews. so, please review if you want the next and LAST chappie of _this_ story ASAP!


	13. End of a New Beginning

**disclaimer: **no I do not own harry potter!! all belong to JKR!

**warning:** oi...this is **R** rated for: language, angst, and character deaths! ok?!

and for all homophobics out there, this has SLASH in it!!!!

a/n: well, here is the final chapter. I wrote it, then rewrote it, so I hope it's good! I myself am not quite satisfied with it completely (i couldn't achieve the effect i was going for) but i did my best.

**(important)** a/n: I'm sorry if my editing is off (such as spelling, grammar, italics, bolding, and underling, etc.) i was having trouble with when i uploaded it.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Five months...

Five months since the death of the Savior.

Five months since the uprising of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter.

-------

The wizarding world basically was in ruins. It was crumbling like a cookie that had a rock thrown upon it. The Ministry was barely still together. There were many assassination attempts on the minister. And none of the assassins had been sent by Harry.

Hogwarts was barely safe anymore. Half the castle was in ruins. The whole wizarding world was at each other's throats like barbarians. No one could trust anyone.

Then, of course, everyone feared the new Dark Lord.

The Deatheaters were shocked at how ruthless the once Golden Boy was. He seemed heartless, more so than Voldemort. The Deatheaters noticed that he wanted to cause everyone pain for an unknown reason to them. Not that the Deatheaters minded, of course. As long as they got to kill and torture people, they were content. In fact, they rather liked this new cold, heartless Dark Lord, even if he had a shorter temper than Voldemort and tortured them for their tiniest mistake.

Unbeknownst to them, and the entire world, Harry Potter was actually very deeply depressed. Unbeknownst to anyone, he cried at night, for a certain silver-eyed blonde.

And unbeknownst to everyone, he suffered horribly in the day. He was being haunted.

Haunted by memories.

------

Harry walked, covered in a dark cloak, down Diagon Alley. Passerbys didn't seem to even notice he was there. Diagon Alley was in shambles, and barely left standing.

The Dark Lord looked around, and smirked. All the witches and wizards were walking hurriedly, and looked ragged and dirty. Only a few were still richly dressed. The shops were becoming grimy, and most had magical bars around the windows and doors. Litter was everywhere, for no one seemed to care about how the Alley looked. It was now a mournful drabby place.

All of this caused Harry to smirk, as he walked along unnoticed. He was heading towards Gringotts, to retrieve something the Order was trying to hide from him.

"Mister!" a small voice cried out. Harry turned and saw a small child running toward him. _How the fucking hell can he see me?_ he thought, _the spell was supposed to keep me unnoticeable!_

"Mister!" the child called again when he reached Harry. Harry was about to snarl at the little brat and perhaps even hex him, but froze when he got a closer look at the youngling.

Blonde hair, silver eyes. Pale skin like the moonlight.

Immediately, memories of the Dark Lord's loved one flashed through his mind. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, but quickly dismissed them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the child's voice. "Mister, can you help me find my mommy? I can't find her. Please, Mister?" the child asked, in a small voice.

Forgetting all about the reason why he had come to Diagon Alley, the Dark Lord said coldly to the wee little one, "I do not help people. I kill them." And with that, the little child watched as the man with the dark cloak disappeared.

The small little child burst into tears and curled into a ball. (a/n: awwwww! I feel so bad for that poor kid!! teardrop!)

------

Harry arrived at his manor, with a single teardrop rolling down his cheek. So many damn things were reminding him....reminding him of Draco. For the millionth time he cursed Neville, and caused four vases to shatter.

_Draco...Merlin, why? Why must everything remind me of him?_! he thought angrily, lightning sparks beginning to surround him.

In all of truth, Harry was feeling tired. Tired of being the Dark Lord. He just wanted to forget everything. The wizarding world was becoming too hard to live in.

A very small part of Harry wanted to be able to forget Draco, so he could live in peace. But there were too many daily reminders – he saw people that looked like the blonde, saw places they went to together, saw things he knew the blonde had loved. He was also being haunted by memories. If he closed his eyes, he would see the memory of the day Draco had been kidnapped. At night, he would dream of the blonde, and always in the end Draco would die. He cried himself to sleep many nights.

But the hardest thing of all was seeing Lucius Malfoy. Still the number one Deatheater.

The Dark Lord would do his best to avoid the blonde man. But it was never enough.

Harry sat on the loveseat in his study, and hugged his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

I can't do this anymore. The pain is too much, he thought as he cried himself to sleep, deep in thought.

-----

"Lucius," the young Dark Lord spoke. The elder man bowed, slightly surprised Harry had wanted to see him. He knew it was painful for the boy to see the father of the man he loved.

"Lucius," the boy repeated, "I must discuss something very important with you."

"Yes, my Lord?" the blonde man asked, pity going out to the boy. He could see he was suffering.

"I will be leaving. I do not know whether or not I will return."

Lucius gaped. "But, why? My Lord, you are powerful! The wizarding world is terrified of you!"

Harry turned away, and stared out the window. "Indeed. But...but due to...personal reasons, I feel the need to...escape." Lucius nodded. He knew what the young boy meant. It was too painful for him to live in this world at the moment.

The boy continued, "There is a chance I will return, but I highly doubt it. That is why I must ask you a huge favor."

"Anything, My Lord. I will always serve you, in whatever way I can," the aristocratic man replied.

"You are to take my place."

Lucius' eyes went wide. "My...My Lord! I am grateful but-"

Harry cut him off. "You are the most loyal Deatheater. You are powerful. You have respect. You are smart. You will make a wonderful ruler."

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thank you, My Lord. I thank you very much. But, if you ever do come back, and I beg that you do, I will step down and let you rule as you were meant to." Lucius bowed again. Harry let out a small smile.

"Good bye, Lucius." And with that, the young Dark Lord disappeared.

Malfoy let out a sigh of sadness. He had grown fond of Harry, and wished he could have comforted the poor boy, who was obviously suffering. He honestly hoped the young Dark Lord would return to rule the wizarding world one day.

But until then, Lucius Malfoy would make sure that the world feared the Darkside.

------

Harry walked around Diagon Alley, heading to the Leaky Cauldron, covered by a long black cloak. He had all of his belongings in his pocket.

Passing a small alleyway, Harry noticed a small object that looked like a bundle of rags. Curious, the boy stepped closer, and saw that it wasn't just rags. It was the child with blonde hair, silver eyes, and skin as pale as the moonlight. The child was without a doubt dead.

Harry felt a pang in his heart (a/n: he should! the poor little boy!). A small part of him, that still had emotions, felt guilty, and wished he had helped the small boy find his mother. But it was too late now. _No use crying over spilled milk,_ he thought bitterly. So, Harry just turned away, forcing the tears in his eyes to disappear, and returned to walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry finally reached The Leaky Cauldron. Walking quickly through the pub, ignoring the suspicious glances, he stepped out into the muggle world. He was ready to start a new life.

In the filthy muggle world.

Making a slicing motion with his hand, Harry opened a Dark Portal, and stepped through it, without looking back.

Once through, he looked at his surroundings. _So this is New York City,_ he thought bitterly, looking around with a disgusted look on his face. Luckily, no one had noticed his arrival, and he walked around till he stopped in front of an apartment building.

_Well, here it goes. I'm starting my new fucking life in the fucking muggle world,_ he scoffed, glaring at the muggles that walked by him.

He had made this decision the night he had cried himself to sleep on the loveseat in his study. That night, he had decided many things. The wizarding world reminded him of the life he and Draco could've had, and he couldn't handle it. He had grown to blame the wizarding world for all of his problems, and detested everything about it.

Stepping through the building's door, his lip curled in disgust at the muggles. _Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought, then added quickly, _and _nothing_ will bring me back to the fucking wizarding world._

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**THE END**

**Iviana:** It's really...over, isn't it?

**Miku:** Yep! though, you still have to write the sequel....(scoff)

**Iviana:** Oh yes the sequel! I'll get started on that right now! (prepares to run off)

**Harry:** Wait! You told me to remind you...to....uhh....do the question thingy!

**Iviana: **Indeed you are right, Harry! Thank you! For the readers of my story, I have prepared a little Question Session, in which I will answer some questions that were asked in my reviews, e-mailed to me, or some I just thought of. Remember, if something still confuses you, e-mail me, and I'll try to answer you! And now onto the Question Session:

**What exactly is the Ancient Magic?**

The Ancient Magic is a rare and powerful type of magic that can only be performed by an extremely powerful wizard. Most of the spells would result in death for the casters, or at the least, insanity, and even Albus Dumbledore couldn't perform this magic. Harry can, however, which goes to show how powerful he is.

**How powerful is Harry?**

Well, he can perform Ancient Magic, so he's pretty powerful. The first A.M. spell he casts (to steal Dumbledork's power) should've killed him before he finished performing it. however, he only becomes tired. All the other spells he casts should kill him, but once again, he only becomes slightly exhausted, and by the end, the A.M. spells have no side effects on him whatsoever. Harry can also perform powerful and extreme wandless magic (i.e. the invisible force), something not many wizards can do.

**Why do Harry's eyes change colors?**

Ummm...cause I think it was a nifty way to show when he's angry. Plus, it's just nifty!

**Where did you come up with Harry's symbol?**

First of all, I didn't create it. The wonderful **Dark-Rain 991** came up with it, and I merely used it cause I really, really liked the idea. Once again, thanks for it! (I'll never be able to thank you enough!! ;-)

**Why did Fawkes die and not be reborn? In OotP, he got hit by the Killing Curse but was reborn.**

Ok. This explanation will probably be a little, if not totally, confusing. This is why he died for good in my story: Let's say in OotP, when Fawkes gets hit by avada kedavra, he was just doing it to protect dumbledork. let's say the phoenix knew that dumbledork would be ok against voldy, even after he died, therefore he did not think it necessary to die out of love and place a shield over dumbles. Now, when he dies for Neville, let's say the bird knows that the dark lord will kill Neville, unless the boy has some sort of protection around him. thus, the bird dies out of love for the boy, putting the same shield around him that lily did for harry. confused yet? I sure am...well, hope this answer helped out (looks uncertainly doubtful)

**Iviana:** weeeeeee! now that that's done, it's time to write the SEQUEL!!! It's gonna be called 'To Black from Green' (original, I know)

**Miku:** now I get to watch you write yet ANOTHER tedious 'work of art'

**Harry:** well, now that you are done the question thing, let me vent my anger. ahem... (becomes outraged) The MUGGLE world???? I am gonna start a new life in the muggle world???!?!?! ARE YOU NUTS!!!?

Well, if you have anymore questions, e-mail me!!

NOW REMEMBER: all of these answers do NOT apply to the Harry Potter books written by JKR!!! These answers apply to my stories only, ok!

Note to all readers and reviewers: Thank you all for reading my story! I am so happy people like it!! I hope you guys will read the sequel as well! (hugs and kisses)

AND please please please please PLEASE review this story!!!! I beg! I plead! I grovel! press the little 'go' button on the left-hand bottom corner of the screen, and make this authoress happy!

a/n: Please feel free to add constructive criticism in your reviews! This will help me (hopefully!) to improve on my horrendous writing skills x-x

but remember, no complaints or flamies!!!

a/n: whew! that was one LONG end-of-the-chapter note!!


End file.
